Micro Fan Fic Meme
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Basically just a meme where you write a particular pairing in different situations but only a short fic. So most of these have cliffhangers or have things needed beforehand to explain it. And I chose/was encouraged to do a few. If anyone wants a particular pairing, just let me know.
1. FrUK (France and England)

_**So I was told to do this on Facebook and I did. If people like it enough, I might continue or make a full story from these. I dunno. One person said it was good. And I actually like these, too. Possibly cause they're so short there's no way I can make mistakes...**_

* * *

Pairing: FrUK

Angst

Arthur hugged his knees, staring at the old-fashioned razor his father had bequeathed to him. He would do it. He really would. With a sigh he lifted the razor and took a breath. Suddenly, a hand was around his wrist and his head jerked around. Francis stared back at him, looking fearful.

"S'il vous plait. Don't," murmured Francis, resting his head against Arthur's.

Fluff

It was while Arthur was shouting at Alfred for his lack of real attention to the meeting that he realised that he didn't have it. Desperately, he began to search the ground around them. Then he rushed back to the meeting room. Once there, he upturned his chair and crawled under the table.

"Angleterre," said a voice and Arthur banged his head trying to straighten up. Francis appeared beside him, chuckling at him as he cursed. "Ees zis what you were looking for, cher?" he asked, holding out the bracelet. As Arthur tried to grab it, Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist, gently helping him to put it on.

Humour

"What the hell are you doing here, wanker?!" shouted Arthur. "I told you not to come here dressed like that!"

On his doorstep, Francis was standing, a French maid's outfit on. He blew Arthur a kiss. Arthur stood and glared for a moment, red in the face before he slammed the door on Francis.

Smut

Arthur gasped and clutched at the covers. "F-Francis!" he breathed. Behind him, he heard Francis chuckle breathlessly.

"Are you okay, cher?" he asked. Arthur nodded and he felt Francis' hands run from his hips up his sides to his chest in a brief hug. He felt lips on his shoulder and then the hands retraced the way they had come, resting gently on his hips for a moment before they gripped a little tighter.

Au/Crossover (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji)

"Master," said Francis, bowing. "Are you alright?" Had Francis cared, he would have been concerned about Arthur's reaction to the news that his brother was missing. However, in reality, his question was just him wondering if he should be doing something. He had to be the best butler, after all.

"I'm fine," said Arthur, rather grumpily. "Just bring me some tea, will you?" Arthur watched the French demon bow and leave the room.

(Cardverse)

The King of Hearts suddenly appeared beside the Queen of Spades. "Where ees Alfred, mon cher?

"He had some urgent business to take care of," Arthur replied.

"Well, we cannot 'ave you alone at zis ball. Shall we 'ave a dance togezzer?"

Arthur hesitated. Alfred had always warned him about dancing with the other Kings…

Kinky

Arthur sighed and entered the hotel room. He let the door swing close behind him as he stared at the image on the bed. Francis was lying there, one leg bent in a suggestive manner. "Bonjour, Arthur," he said as he sniffed at a rose. "You look surprised. But you should not be. I am 'ere just for you to play with, non?"

Fetish

Arthur waited for Francis to emerge from the bathroom, fiddling with his wand. He paused to straighten out his robes just as the door opened and Francis entered the room. Arthur's expression brightened as he took in Francis' appearance. Ignoring his annoyed and despairing look, Francis was wearing a fairy's dress, the wings spread behind him.

Hurt/Comfort

Arthur was left in the meeting room, staring after him. Once the door had closed, the Brit collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

There was a sudden movement beside him and he looked up to see Francis standing beside him, staring down at him in shock. "Wh-What d-do y-you w-want?!" Arthur exclaimed through his sobs. He was amazed when the Frenchman's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him towards his chest. Arthur collapsed into the embrace, sobbing quietly.

First Love

Arthur had seen him from the back and had thought he was a girl – his hairstyle was rather effeminate. He had fallen in love with the way he held himself, the way he walked and, when he turned round, he realised he was quite beautiful. But… The beard had taken everything away from him – he was a man and not a girl as he had thought.

Confused, Arthur had turned to leave and that was when he learned the man's name as someone rushed by, calling on him. Francis was his name. And the name and the face stuck in his head…

Fantasy

Arthur's staff went flying as he hit the ground. He grunted as his head hit the ground and he glared up at the men who had pushed him over. He held his hand out, preparing a spell when a sword was suddenly under his chin.

"Arrêtez-le!" called a voice. Suddenly, in Arthur's view came the form of the hidden princess he had seen on the way into the town. His eyes widened as he watched her push the sword away and stand protectively over him.

Horror

Arthur watched in horror as Alfred was pulled into the air with an invisible hand. Alfred struggled but it was no use – there was a loud snap and Alfred stopped moving.

"No!" screamed Arthur, not caring if he attracted the attention of the ghost.

"Non, Arthur!" exclaimed Francis, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. Arthur struggled a little before letting Francis guide him through the dark house.

Adventure

There was a loud clicking noise and both Arthur and Francis froze in the middle of their argument, glancing round at Howard who had also frozen. There was a whipping noise and suddenly Howard wasn't frozen any more – nor was he alive, as parts of him went flying.

Arthur gasped and hurried recklessly forward before freezing himself as another click echoed around the quiet room. A distant rumbling started to get louder. Arthur's eyes widened and he turned, rushing towards Francis, grabbing his arm and pulled him away.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Arthur watched the woman attempt to sneak out of the apartment. He glared at her and she seemed to sense it, glancing round. She grimaced and shrugged before hurrying away. Shortly after, Francis emerged from his room, still naked. Arthur blushed and averted his gaze.

"I thought I told you before," said Arthur in a growl. "Stop bringing woman after woman here."

"Quoi?" said Francis. "Mais, Arthur. I was 'orny. What else am I supposed to do?" Francis watched as Arthur's blush deepened.

Future

"Where ees Angleterre?" asked Francis, anxious to make fun of his brows to cheer himself up.

"Dude, didn't you here?" asked Alfred.

"Quoi?" said Francis, shocked and worried.

"Arthur-san is unfortunately not coming to the world meeting," said Kiku. "The UK is in the middle of political upheaval – Scotland is getting his independence."

Suspense

Arthur crawled further forward. "Are you _sure_ it's this way?" he asked as he glanced at the previous turn off.

"Of course I am sure, cher!" exclaimed Francis through the earpiece. He glanced once again at the map on the screen. "Turn left on ze next junction-" he was saying when he heard a surprised grunt and the red dot disappeared from his screen. "Arthur?!" he exclaimed.

Death

Arthur gripped Francis' hand, staring at his face. "D-Don't worry," he said, trying to smile. "Everything will be fine. You'll be fine." He was mostly trying to convince himself.

Breathing heavily, Francis glanced up at him, smiling at him. "Désolé," he whispered, gasping for breath. "I am breaking our promise, cher…"

* * *

_**I hope everyone liked them. Sorry if I upset any of you... O.o**_


	2. PrUK (Prussia and England)

_**I was encouraged to do some more of this with various pairings (all of them involving England) so here's the next one.**_

* * *

Pairing: PrUK

Angst

Gilbert watched his younger brother being dragged away by his new friends. He didn't bother glancing round. There was no-one here with him anymore. There never was. Francis was always busy with some girl and Antonio was equally as busy with Lovino. Gilbert had no-one bar his pet bird, Gilbird. But he had flown off a few minutes before in pursuit of a Girlbird. He sighed and drew his legs up onto the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey," said a voice. Gilbert's head jolted up and he stared at the vision in front of him – someone was speaking to him. "What's wrong with you?" asked Arthur, glaring at him in a rather defensive way.

Fluff

Gilbert opened the door in a party hat, surprised that anyone else would be turning up to the party. He was even more astonished to find Arthur blushing. "Arthur?" he asked.

"I-I was just… passing by…" said Arthur, clutching at a teddy bear. The bear in question was holding a small heart, the Prussian flag adorning it. Gilbert raised an eyebrow when he noticed this detail. "I-I mean… Passing… Um…" Arthur's face deepened in colour.

Humour

"Arthur! Arthur!" exclaimed Gilbert, rushing up behind him and holding his hands over his eyes. "Guess who?!"

"Gilbert you blithering idiot; get off me. I'm busy!"

Gilbert pouted and dropped his hands down so that he was hugging him. "But ze awesome one vants to hug you!"

Arthur blushed but, since Gilbert couldn't see, he snorted. "Just behave yourself, please. You're being rather childish for someone of your age."

Smut

Gilbert watched as Arthur's head started to move lower, his kisses covering his neck and collarbone. He was impassive for a few moments before he gasped as he felt Arthur kissing one of his nipples. Arthur glanced up and their eyes met. This caused Gilbert's heart to skip a beat and his breath caught.

Arthur meanwhile, just smiled a little, blushing. Then his tongue slipped from his mouth as he began lick at the nipple. Gilbert gasped and closed his eyes in pleasure, starting to get more aroused.

Au/Crossover (Supernatural)

"I'm very sorry to have to ask you questions so soon after the funeral, ma'am," said Arthur, watching the woman stressing about the dinner, her sister calmly helping her.

"Oh, no!" the widow said, hurriedly, still clattering around. "I know you're just doing your job."

Arthur nodded, glancing at Gilbert. However, Gilbert was watching the sister. Arthur would dearly have loved to hit him to get his attention but that would have looked unprofessional – and they weren't professional to begin with. "Could you just tell us how your husband died, miss."

The woman froze and bit her lip before turning to look at them. Her sister turned, too, and Gilbert hurriedly averted his gaze to the person speaking. "Well," she was saying. "It was very odd. He just stiffened at the dinner table. Then blood came out of his mouth and his nose and his ears… And then… He just…" She glanced at her sister who nodded in encouragement. "He just… exploded…"

(Vampires)

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" growled Arthur, grabbing the woman's arm, pulling her towards him. She shrieked in confusion and sudden fear as he glared at the newcomer. The other vampire bared his fangs.

"The awesome one needs a snack. Vith zis one here, it is just vonderfully like fate, ja?" He grinned at the British vampire who just glared back, very annoyed at having been interrupted – he had just been about to have a marvellous meal and this git had ruined that now that she was struggling wildly against his grasp.

Kinky

Knowing Arthur loved magic and knowing a pick-up line that would fit, Gilbert leaned forward and purred into his ear from behind. "Is that a vand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, ja?"

Arthur started and turned round in his seat, staring wide-eyed at the Prussian, who just grinned back. "Your vand is hard, ja? I'd like to make some magic vith it!"

Fetish

Arthur hid behind the door, not happy with what Gilbert was demanding of him. "I-I can't come out…" he muttered, holding onto the handle.

"Ja," said Gilbert, rattling the handle on the other side. "It's your turn, Arthur."

Arthur turned red. He was right, of course. Reluctantly, he opened the door and slipped out, twirling the handcuffs on his finger. Gilbert watched, agog, the policeman stalking after him as he backed away. "Someone's been committing a lot of crimes, eh, Gilbert?" said Arthur, trying to stop himself from blushing.

Hurt/Comfort (I blame the idea for this one on the song "It's My Party" by Lesley Gore)

Gilbert watched Arthur leaving the room in a hurry. He glanced around the rest of the party – it seemed pretty chaotic. Seeing as everyone else was ignoring him, Gilbert decided to follow the Brit so he could tell him how much his party was lacking in beer. He left the room and heard a distant door slam closed. Frowning, he hurried to the upper floor and looked round. Trying the first door he came to, he found himself in Arthur's bedroom.

Arthur was curled up on the bed, hugging his knees. His shoulders were shaking as if he was sobbing. Gilbert's eyes widened. It was Arthur's birthday and he was crying. Gilbert could relate. _I mean, I can't because I'm too awesome to cry on my birthday, haha!_Gilbert hesitated before moving forward to sit on the bed beside Arthur. Arthur glanced up, surprised, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He seemed startled to see Gilbert but the Prussian simply enveloped the Brit in his arms and pulled him towards his chest, letting him cry.

First Love

Arthur watched Francis walk off, another woman on his arm. Growling, he turned back into his house. Stomping into his kitchen he spotted some fairies who giggled.

"What's wrong Artie?" asked one of the fairies.

Grumpily, Arthur sat at the kitchen table, his chin on his hands. "Francis went off and found _another_ person to love. And I still haven't fallen in love. Not even once. It's annoying." He sighed. "Not that I'd know if I loved them when I met them – and then I'd drive them away…" He picked up his teacup to take a drink.

"Why don't you use magic to find the first person you love?" asked another fairy. "I can even do it for you!" Before Arthur could protest, she flew down and tapped the surface of the tea with her wand. It rippled and, as Arthur stared down, a face started to form. A familiar face. A Prussian face. Gilbert's face.

Fantasy

Gilbert stared at the troll obscuring the path. "Let me take care of this," he said to his prince. Arthur shook his head.

"No, I can do this," he said, drawing his sword.

"Nein!" snapped Gilbert. "I am supposed to protect you, dummkopf!" Gilbert drew his sword, glaring at Arthur as if to discourage him. Arthur stared back, a slight blush on his face.

"We…" he began, trailing off. He cleared his throat and tried again. "We'll _both_engage the troll, alright?"

Horror

Arthur had warned him not to go off on his own but Gilbert hadn't listened. He had left the British man alone. That was his first worry when the door slammed shut behind him. Gasping, he turned and tugged at the handle. It didn't budge. Then he sensed something was behind him. He gulped and slowly turned…

Meanwhile, Arthur was searching desperately for Gilbert. It had been a stupid argument at a stupid time. And now he was worried. He tried room after room, hoping he'd get to the Prussian first…

Adventure

As Arthur shouted at Gilbert for his foolishness, he felt his footing give way. Suddenly he was falling; falling into the unknown and he had no way to stop himself. A piece of vine attached to the edge of the cliff. He grabbed at it and he felt it slicing into his flesh as it stopped his descent. He hung for a moment until the terrified shout came from above.

"Arthur!" It almost sounded like a scream. Arthur looked up, too terrified to look elsewhere. Gilbert's face appeared and Arthur saw the look of terror swept away by one of relief. "Gott sei Dank! Hang on! I vill get rope!" But, even as he said that and hurried off to do so, Arthur could feel his grip slipping as the blood on his hands now acted as lubricant…

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Arthur had come to visit Ludwig. Now, though, he wished he hadn't bothered. He had been left alone with Gilbert and the Prussian git was staring at him in a weird way. It was making him feel tingly and he wasn't sure why.

Of course, that was a lie. He knew why he could feel tingles running up and down his spine. Just like he knew exactly why his brain was slowly undressing the man opposite him…

Future

Gilbert put his hand into his pocket for what felt like the millionth time. It was starting to get on Arthur's nerves. He sighed and put down his cutlery. "Look," he said. "If you need to have sex so badly, I'll help out, you only need to ask." And with that, he slipped out of his chair and knelt on the floor, reaching for his lover's belt.

"Nein!" exclaimed Gilbert, jumping up. "You're not supposed to be the one on ze floor!" He pulled the bewildered Arthur to his feet and dropped to a knee himself. Arthur just stared down at him as he put his hand into his pocket once more.

"W-What…?" breathed Arthur, guessing what was going on.

Suspense

"Ja, I found it," said Gilbert, waving a piece of paper back and forth under Arthur's nose. Arthur gave a growl and grabbed his hand, directing the beam of the torch to it. Sure enough, there was a blackmail letter. The evidence they needed.

"Right," said Arthur. "Let's put everything back-" They both froze, listening to the distant sound of a door opening and footsteps. Arthur's eyes widened. If they were found here, now, without a warrant, the whole case would have to be thrown out. While he was struggling to figure out what they should do, they both clearly heard the cry of a woman from somewhere in the house…

Death

Gilbert leaned backwards on the swing-chair, gazing up at the blue sky, unusual for this time of year in England. A cloud hung there, innocently watching the two. The Prussian could hear sobbing but didn't look at Arthur – if he did, he would cry, too and that was definitely not awesome. A breeze started up and the branches of the tree opposite moved, letting the sun shine through. Gilbert held up a hand to shield his eyes.

And that was when he noticed that he was already fading. "Arthur," he said, quietly, turning to the Brit. Arthur looked up and his eyes widened, tears spilling faster now.

"N-No! Not yet!" he exclaimed, clutching at Gilbert's rapidly disappearing arm…

* * *

_**If any of you would like a pairing done, I don't mind doing it. :)**_


	3. UKUS (America and England)

Pairing: UKUS

Angst

Alfred sighed as he stared into the full-length mirror. They were right. He had gotten fat. But he exercised every day – why on Earth did he still look like this?! Perhaps he should just stay indoors and play video games, hide from the world. With a determined nod at his reflection he walked through to his games console, grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself as he thumped down onto the floor.

This was how Arthur found him when he let himself in. He stared in horror at the fast food wrappers strewn across the floor, the ice cream buckets on their sides, the pale American staring intently at the screen, tapping the buttons of the control. He didn't dare turn the light on.

"Alfred!" He was about to go into a rant when the startled American paused the game and looked up at him, a guilty expression on his face, tears in his eyes. The sight caused Arthur to pause. "Alfred…" he said, gently moving forward over the rubbish. He leant over and kissed him on the forehead. "Idiot," he muttered.

Fluff

Alfred was worried. What if the fight had ruined everything? What if he wouldn't show up? What if he wasn't there but there was something wrong and he'd never find out until it was too late? He clutched the parcel to his chest and hurried along, hoping he wasn't late – Arthur hated it when he was late.

He glanced up at his destination, the large Christmas tree in the middle of the square and was surprised to see a figure standing there. "Arthur…" he breathed in relief and happiness. He sped up, sprinting now to reach him, a grin on his face. Arthur glanced round at him as he threw his arms around the Brit's neck, laughing, dropping the present as he did so. Alfred felt Arthur's arms wrap around his waist, heard the rustle of the bouquet of roses in his hand as he pulled him in close, his relieved breath and the American was content.

Humour

Arthur placed the box of scones on Alfred's kitchen table while the American was busy with his work. He took of his coat and draped it over a chair. He noticed a head as he did so and he blinked, looking at it. It was Alfred's little alien friend. The alien stared back.

"What?" snapped Arthur.

"Don't hurt Alfred, fucking limey," stated the alien.

Arthur glared at him. The alien glared back. Suddenly, Alfred popped his head around the door. "Yo, Arthur, could you make me some coffee. 'Kay, thanks, bye." And with that he was gone, unaware of the glaring contest inside the room.

Smut

Huffing and puffing, Alfred smiled at Arthur. Arthur smiled back before hugging him close. His heavy breathing turned Alfred on a lot more than anything previously. Alfred clung to him tightly, bracing himself. "Arthur," he whispered, breathlessly.

"Alfred," came the reply in his ear. Then Arthur shifted and the slight pain and immense pleasure swept over Alfred and he gasped and moaned. He realised his nails were digging into Arthur's back but Arthur didn't seem to mind. In fact, the Brit began to increase his pace, thrusting harder and further. Alfred's nails dug in more, scratching Arthur's back…

Au/Crossover (Merlin)

Alfred picked up the clothes lying strewn across the floor. His own room was like this but he had to do this for the king. It was getting on his nerves. Especially when Arthur would appear and make things worse by giving him another job.

Sure enough, the door opened and Arthur walked in. "Oh, there you are Alfred. Back from your trip to the pub, I see."

"Huh?" said Alfred.

"Kiku said you were down in the tavern, flirting with some girl," said Alfred, placing some papers on the table and sitting down, watching him leisurely. "I hope she was worth all this extra work you have to do…"

(Cardverse)

Arthur stalked through the streets, wondering where on Earth his Queen had gotten to. He turned into another street, the citizens bowing their heads as they moved out of the way. As he did so, an intense wave of aromas hit him, wafting up from the other end. Roasted chicken, melted chocolate, oranges… It smelled as though there was a food market in town.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Newcomers could mean the kidnappers were here already. He started walking faster, speeding up as the end of the street seemed as far as when he had started. Finally, he was sprinting along the street, a blind panic overthrowing his sense of safety, unaware of shadows moving in the quiet and lonely street. He was panicking with such intensity that he almost ran headlong into Alfred, his precious Queen of Spades.

Kinky

The final credits of the last Harry Potter movie finished and Alfred stretched, glad the marathon was finished. He was tired and in need of some sleep. Of course, he would pay much more attention to Arthur in the morning.

He had been about to rise from his place on the couch when he felt a breath tickling his neck. "If you're going to bed, would you mind if I Slytherin?" A shiver ran down Alfred's spine and he realised that these simple words had woken him up a lot. He glanced at Arthur and struggled to catch his breath to reply.

Fetish

Whistling, Alfred walked into the bedroom, twirling a gun around his finger, grinning at Arthur. He pushed the brim of his hat up in greeting as his spurs jingled with his step. "Howdy," he said. "Did the young master call fer me?"

Arthur chuckled. "That he did."

"Well, then, the young master is very lucky," said the cowboy, walking to the edge of the bed and kneeling over Arthur. "He chose the best darned cowboy there is! You should see me at rodeos!" He pretended to lasso a bull while Arthur's fingers brushed his sheriff's badge.

Hurt/Comfort 

Alfred trudged along the road to his house, his head hung low. He hadn't meant any of it – it had all been an accident. Yet, still, Matthew had shouted at him – well, raised his voice. He always hated when that happened. Matthew was gentler than him and he was supposed to protect his meek brother. At least, that was what he always told himself. He _was_ a hero, after all. Whenever Matthew got angry, he realised he was doing something wrong but was never sure what.

He reached his front door just as Arthur did. Alfred stared at him for a moment. _What's he doing here?!_ Alfred was panicking – he had felt near to tears as he had thought about what had happened and now he could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. And Arthur was here, staring at him in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Arthur. The tears overflowed, despite Alfred trying his best to hold them in. "Wha-?!" began Arthur but stopped as he pulled the younger man into a hug.

First Love

Alfred sat down, allowing Ludwig to take over. He opened his documents but barely looked at them. Glancing around the room to make sure no-one was paying attention, he opened his notepad instead. Inside were doodles that he wanted _no-one_ to see, _ever_. The only person to have seen it was quiet and unnoticed so Alfred doubted he would tell.

Only half-paying attention to what Ludwig was saying, he started to doodle on a new page. First he sketched out a heart. It was slow going as he pretended to be taking occasional notes. Once he had finished that, he added an arrow and then, finally, he noted down a couple of names in his scratchy handwriting: "America & England". They fitted snugly in the heart and Alfred found himself wishing that he could be snug with Arthur somewhere. He glanced up at the Englishman to find him staring back, frowning at his notepad. Quickly shutting it, Alfred blushed and averted his gaze. _No. It's okay. There's no way he could see what was in it from across the table…_

Fantasy

The dragon snorted. "You won't be going anywhere, Mr Alfred. You will never be free until your true love frees you from this spell."

"What spell?" asked the confused Alfred, struggling in the dragon's grasp.

"This one," it said as it breathed on him, magical smoke the only thing being blown out. Immediately, Alfred went limp and his eyes shut tight. Then the dragon turned to lay him down next to Lili.

Arthur and Vash watched all this with horror. "Dammit!" snapped Arthur. "I told that idiot not to go in! Now what do we do? Lili is also unconscious; there's no way for her to wake him up!" Arthur glanced round at Vash who was staring at Lili, looking rather weird. He frowned. "What-?" he began but Vash had already left their hiding place and hurried forwards.

Horror

Alfred had always been terrified of ghost stories. And now he was in one. In the middle of the woods. He curled up, trying to sob quietly. Suddenly, he heard rustling from the bushes and froze. Very slowly, he rose his gaze to the offending bush, hoping, wishing it was just a rabbit. That it would go away. That the ghost wasn't real.

Arthur emerged from the undergrowth. "Alfred!" he exclaimed, breathlessly. "Thank God! I was- You idiot! Why did you run off?!" The Brit hurried over, dropping to his knees and gathering the American into his arms.

Adventure

Alfred heard a distant shouting and stopped what he was doing. Looking up from his tools he saw Arthur running full pelt towards him. "Arthur?" he asked as he got closer. And that was when he noticed the dozen or so tribesmen rushing after Arthur, gradually getting closer.

Arthur, meanwhile, didn't waste breath and grabbed Alfred by the hand, pulling him into a run. Alfred gave a cry as he stumbled but he obediently kept up with him. "Sorry, Al," said Arthur a little breathlessly. "My fault." And with that, he shut his mouth, refusing to speak while he ran.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Arthur glared at Alfred as he crossed his legs. Alfred's heart skipped a beat and he began to sweat. He fiddled with his pen. He tried to concentrate. But all he could think of was Arthur and his crisp suit. He could smell him from here, too, a sweet smell of roses. It was intoxicating. In fact, perhaps he could use that as an excuse.

"Arthur…" he said, cautiously. "I need a break. My head is starting to hurt."

"Well, that's your own fault, isn't it?" said Arthur, giving him a blank look. "You should have gotten this done well before now." He uncrossed his legs and Alfred had to tear his eyes away from his crotch. "I'll go fetch some medicine." Alfred nodded and Arthur left as the American realised he would _really_have to go to the toilet soon…

Future

Alfred didn't care what anyone thought. Robots were cool. And he would love the technology with every fibre of his being. Quite literally in some cases. However, it was starting to bother him how many people were telling him that he should get rid of the ARTHUR unit.

"I'm home!" he called as he opened the door. He was almost immediately grabbed by ARTHUR and dragged into the dining room.

"You are fifteen minutes late for dinner. Eat quickly so as to keep to schedule. Where have you been? I must know for my records."

Alfred sat at the table calmly and looked up at the humanoid robot. He had grown quite attached to the robot. And the robot seemed to worry about him a lot. He wished that he could do something to release it from his duties – it probably wasn't healthy to worry about a person so much.

Suspense

Alfred smiled at the man but his eyes didn't show it. He was fed up – the man was a jerk. He really wished this mission could just end already. "Ah," he said as the man leaned forward. "I… I have to go make a call. So sorry!" And without looking back, he hurried off into the foyer. Once there, he found an alcove and spoke into the earpiece. "I can't do this for much longer…"

"Relax, love," said Arthur, safely back at their temporary headquarters, overseeing the mission. "You're doing beautifully." There was a small click. "We're conversing privately, now, dear. Alfred… You _have_ to do this. You're the only American we have. The only male, anyway. You _know_ he's gay and into Americans. Just sweet talk your way in. Much like you did with me, okay?"

Alfred would have reluctantly agreed but he had just spotted the target moving into the foyer, a woman on his arm. He glanced around and spotted Alfred. "Oh, no," breathed Alfred. "He's coming this way…"

Death

Alfred's eyes widened and he turned, sprinting up the stairs as many as he could take at a time. Once he got to the roof, he forced the door open and rushed forward. Arthur was indeed on the roof, standing at the very edge. He turned as he heard the door open.

"Arthur! No!" yelled Alfred, rushing forward. "Don't! I can take care of myself!"

Arthur shook his head sadly before smiling and, with his arms outstretched, he leaned backwards. Alfred's eyes widened and he leapt the last few feet forward, grabbing for something to keep him up. He felt fabric in his hand and he pulled backwards, hard. He ended up falling back, hitting the roof hard. He stared in horror as Arthur's scarf floated down onto him. There was a distant thud and a scream. Alfred stayed where he was, frozen.

* * *

_**In case you were wondering, Kiku in the Merlin crossover is supposed to be the eqivalent of Gaius...**_


	4. Englandcest (Pirate Iggy and Iggy)

_**I was asked to do Englandcest as well... When I asked which version, they said "all of them"... So, this is the first one, with Pirate!Iggy and Iggy.**_

* * *

Pairing: UKcest (Pirate + Normal)

Angst

Arthur stared at the table full of food and the decorations hanging limply from the ceiling. A solitary balloon had escaped its mooring and was bobbing against the ceiling miserably. He took the paper hat off of his head and placed it on an empty space on the table before leaning his elbows on top of it. He buried his face in his hands and tried to control his sobbing. He was all alone on his birthday again. No-one ever remembered.

"I remember," said a voice. Arthur looked up in alarm, tears running down his cheeks. Standing beside him was a man with blonde hair, a green eye – an eye-patch over the other – and a large hat. A sword dangled at his hip and a pair of pistols were stuck into his belt.

His past self. His _pirate_ self.

Fluff

The day was ending and all of Arthur's hints had gone unnoticed. His pirate self had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day despite his repeated mentions and his multitude of presents left around the house hadn't raised a reaction. He had spent so much time and effort on the presents, sewing his own bears and making his own chocolates.

"Arthur," said Captain Kirkland, startling the Englishman. He turned to find him staring at him. "Come wi' me. I have yer gift."

"Gift?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Captain Kirkland stated, struggling to hold back a grimace at these words.

Humour

"What are you doing?" asked Captain Kirkland as he stared at Arthur.

Arthur glanced at him before looking back down at what he was doing. "Embroidery," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Are you a woman?"

Arthur turned red and dropped the needle. "W-What?!"

Smut

Arthur began to clear the table and was about to leave the room with some of the dishes when he felt hands grab his waist. "Wh-?!" began Arthur as he was pulled backwards. The plates and glasses toppled from his hands and he cringed as they smashed. He was drawn back and he landed on Captain Kirkland's lap. There was something hard beneath him and his eyes widened.

"Ca-Captain?" he said.

"Shut up," ordered the pirate. His hands moved from Arthur's hips and round to his front, curling his fingers around his belt buckle. It slid open easily and his hands began to undo the button and zip.

Au/Crossover (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Arthur's sword blocked the pirate's and he backed off a little. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" he demanded. "Who are you?!"

"Ah, that'd be tellin' lad. But… Since you seem strangely familiar, I'll tell ye my name at least. The name's _Captain_ Art Kirkland."

Arthur scowled. "Well, get out of this shop. Now."

(Gakuen/School)

"Well, this class is the stupidest piece o' crud I've ever laid eyes on." The Captain's voice came from the back of the classroom and Arthur scowled. He would like to give him what for. In fact, as the Student Council President, he intended to.

Sure enough, as the class was leaving half an hour after the interruption, Arthur grabbed the Captain's arm. "Not so fast – I have a bone to pick with you."

The Captain wrenched his arm from Arthur's grasp. Then he leaned in close as Arthur blushed at his close proximity. "No ye don't, lad."

Kinky

"Ye wear a lot o' clothes," said the Captain one day when Arthur emerged from his bedroom. He had on a pair of trousers, a shirt, tie, waistcoat and jacket. His shiny black shoes clicked as he walked over to the coat rack to pick out one. He just nodded, preoccupied with his speech later.

Suddenly, Arthur found the Captain tugging at his jacket, trying to pull it off. Before he could protest, the Captain said, "Too many. Ye should take some off."

Fetish

"Aye," said the Captain as Arthur stared at the screen. "Them."

Arthur squirmed a little. "I don't really think…" He trailed off as the Captain's arms tightened their grip on his waist, pulling him backwards. He could feel the Captain under him and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would get turned on, too.

"Alright, I'll buy them," he muttered, clicking on the buy button. He sincerely hoped that Kiku wasn't the one specifically selling these tentacle arms…

Hurt/Comfort 

Captain Kirkland struggled to his cabin, breathing heavily. Throwing open the door he let himself stagger into the wardrobe, knocking it aside. There was the portal. There was home. There was a place he could heal. He staggered through and collapsed.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes and sat up, he realised he was in a bedroom. The sheets felt soft beneath him and the light was soft as if it was deliberately left low. He looked round to find himself looking at himself. The other him was watching him.

"Um… You should lie back down," he said, reaching for one of the Captain's injured hands. "I haven't finished bandaging you yet…"

First Love

Arthur had never been in love with anyone before but, when the Captain entered the bar he frequented, there was something about him that made him feel at home. He had been tense, watching over potential women to try chatting up but he immediately relaxed as the man sat next to him. His presence was overwhelming and Arthur's breath caught in his throat.

After a few minutes of his staring, the Captain finally said, "What're ye lookin' at?" Arthur blushed and turned away, staring at a woman drunkenly trying to flirt with a man who was obviously gay, considering he had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend whilst sitting on his lap.

Fantasy (It's fantasy because, well, I envisage magic being involved somehow…)

Arthur had always been a stable-boy. It wasn't as though he didn't have the brains or the talent to be something more. He was just doing what his father had told him to do. However, this caused him to become frustrated easily. He wanted to go somewhere new. Be something more.

"Hey, you," said a voice and Arthur turned to look. At the entrance to the stables was a pirate. He forced himself not to cry out in alarm and step away from him. He would protect the stables if necessary. He held his pitchfork defensively and glared at the man. He just chuckled before sweeping his hat off his head and bowing. "I have a proposition for you…"

Horror

Arthur wandered around the ghost ship. It brought back memories. He brushed his fingers along the woods, pausing at any knots he found before continuing on his way. He was beginning to get saddened as the ship now looked worn down. Old. Like him, he supposed, and the notion and romance of piracy.

He was just turning away to leave when a door banged open from further along the cramped corridor. He froze before slowly turning. In the doorway at the end of the corridor, was a man. He appeared to have a large hat. He raised a hand and beckoned Arthur before turning away himself and re-entering the room. The Captain's cabin…

Adventure

Arthur landed with a thud on the deck of a ship. He could tell that right away from the sounds of water splashing, guns firing and sword clanging against sword. He scrambled out of the way as a couple of men were expertly driven backwards by one man. With a glance, Arthur could tell that he was the captain, his large hat casting a shadow across his face.

Now standing, Arthur ducked as he heard another gun go off. With the confusion, he glanced back at the captain and, seeing him preoccupied, shooting a few men down from the rigging, he hurried off towards the bilges, head lowered. At least, that was where he was intending to go but he felt something catch his foot and he went flying, his arms flying outwards to stop himself. He landed heavily with a grunt and tried to drag himself out of the way as another few fighters came towards him.

A hand grabbed his dinner jacket suddenly and he felt himself lifted into the air. "Get ye to me cabin, scallywag," said a gruff voice behind him. Then he was flying through the air again as the man threw him towards the door he had been heading to. He landed, skidding along the deck. He hit the wall with his head and he grunted in pain before staggering to his feet, glancing back at the man who had thrown him. He was sure he had recognised that captain's voice…

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Arthur stared resolutely into his teacup. He would not look at the Captain. He was insulting and rude and… Well, he felt near to tears at what he had just said and he would not allow it to go unpunished. He would not speak to him again. He would not acknowledge his being there. He would pretend like he didn't exist. Then, maybe, he would go away…

Something brushed against Arthur's fingers and he stared at the fingers that were so close to his. "It was a joke, ye know," said the pirate, grinning devilishly at him.

Arthur turned red and said nothing, gritting his teeth to keep himself from responding.

Future

Arthur cuddled into the Captain's chest, at peace after their activities. Their breathing was still heavy but it was gradually slowing. An embarrassed smile had spread across Arthur's face and he watched the Captain's chest moving up and down.

Finally, the Captain broke the silence. But it was as if he hadn't just broken that – it was as though he had broken Arthur's very core. The words he spoke shattered his heart and broke his soul into the tiniest of pieces.

"I can't stay here forever, you know. I'll have to leave soon."

Suspense

The Captain and Arthur huddled in the closet, breathing heavily. They had almost been caught on top of the desk. The lights in the building had already gone out for the night and they were most certainly not supposed to be here. And especially not doing what they had been attempting…

However, neither was the man who walked in. Arthur squinted through the gap, being careful not to move too much. The Captain's hands were around him and he felt comforted by that.

Not for much longer, though, as, at the exact moment that he realised that the man was Ivan, the Captain's hands began to wander…

Death

"Ye blithering idiot," snapped the Captain. "Stop yer crying; it's embarrassing!"

Arthur nodded and took several deep breaths as the man in front of him began to fade away. His hand twitched as he debated holding it out to him, to hold his hand one last time.

The Captain spotted this and, with a sigh, gently lifted it, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Don't you understand, yet?" he said. "I'm _ye_. I'm going to be with ye, always – to help you have more of a good time, ye know? Yer way wi' woman and such. I'm no' leavin' – I'm just goin' back to where I belong…" He pointed to Arthur's heart just before the hand pointing faded completely.

* * *

**_I believe most of these can be linked into the one story, so I'll probably do that when I get around to it..._**


	5. Englandcest (1P! and 2P!)

_**This is 1P! and 2P! Iggy. 2P! is called Oliver. And he's not psychotic like I've seen him elsewhere. No poison, no knives, no killing. I do apologise, but I just see the 2P!s as being the opposites of the 1P!s but not psychotic. Like, the other side of the country. You see, I watched this documentary about how the British got their stiff upper lip (e.g. how they became tsundere) and there was a time when they were as sensitive and free as the French. So, I see them as being like how people would be if history had gone slightly differently.**_

_**And so... This.  
**_

* * *

Pairing: UKcest (1P!2P!)

Angst

Arthur had had enough. Everyone made fun of him about his magic. It hurt – especially from the people who used to be able to see them. So this time he'd summon something that wasn't a magical creature. A person from another world would be seen by everyone. That would prove his magic. He held his hand over the magical circle and chanted his spell. Once he had finished there was a bright green light which blinded Arthur for a moment. He blinked and then looked at who he had summoned.

The man facing him looked rather alarmed. He had pink hair and blue eyes which were shining with both curiosity and fear. He had on a pink apron and was holding a bowl and a wooden spoon. However, as Arthur stared back at him, he realised something odd. The man looked rather liked him…

Fluff

Arthur stepped into his house, completely soaked through. The wind had prevented the use of an umbrella and his coat had turned out to not be as waterproof as it could be. His dress shoes had leaked and he felt a chill piercing through to his bones.

"I'm home!" he called as he closed the door.

He heard Oliver hurrying out of the kitchen. "Arthur! You're finally-!" There was a gasp and Arthur turned to look at him with his emerald eyes, his brow furrowed. "You're soaked through!" exclaimed Oliver, hurrying forward. He grabbed Arthur's coat and began to tug it off. "Quick, take everything off and then I'll make you a cup of tea and you can go soak in a bath. In fact, I'll go run that right now!" He rushed off, leaving Arthur with ruffled hair and a coat half off.

Humour

"Well, I was thinking we could have some breakfast that I'll make to begin with," said Oliver, smiling widely. "And then we can go for a stroll along the Thames. And then we can go to a quiet café for lunch. And then we can go to a park and feed the ducks. And then we can go for dinner at a restaurant and then we can go see a play or an opera. And then we can go to the London Eye and we can see the pretty lights of London and then we can come home and snuggle up and watch a film together and then we can go to bed! Oh, unless you would like to have a picnic for lunch and watch a film at the cinema! Oh, and, perhaps we could go shopping!"

Arthur, who was still groggy from the pink-haired man's wake-up call, just stared blankly at him. "But I have pla-" he began.

Smut

"A-Arthur! Wait!" gasped Oliver, clinging to him as the other man sucked at his neck. Arthur reluctantly stopped and propped himself up.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand trailed from Oliver's shoulder and down his chest, snaking dangerously close to Oliver's nether regions.

"I-I've never done this before…" Oliver muttered.

Arthur stared at him in evident surprise for a moment before he smiled softly. He leaned forward again and whispered in Oliver's ear. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Au/Crossover (Titanic)

Oliver smiled and stretched out, only his boxers to cover him up. Arthur just stared at him, wondering what he was doing laying on the couch like that, one leg bent so that he was being rather suggestive.

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Art!" Oliver finally said.

Arthur blushed and just stared.

(Gakuen/School)

Oliver nervously entered the School Council President's office. He had been summoned regarding the cooking club that he had started up. Not many people had joined but they seemed to enjoy it. And he got to bake cakes. The members often asked, though, why he made cakes shaped as hearts – he neglected to tell them…

Arthur glanced up at Oliver and his heart skipped a beat. The other boy's bright green eyes were boring into him – he had never been looked at by him with such an intensity! In fact, he was pretty sure that Arthur ignored him as much as possible, usually.

"Well, come in," said Arthur, beckoning the other forward. Oliver's heart started to hammer against his chest and he realised he was beginning to sweat. Trying to ignore this, he gulped and walked forward, a little shakily. "You can sit down," Arthur added once Oliver was standing beside an armchair in front of the desk. Oliver immediately and obediently did so.

Kinky

Arthur's phone rang and he answered almost immediately, a little startled that it had rung whilst in his hand. "H-Hello?" he said.

"Artie, _darling_!" said the rather drunk voice of Oliver on the other end. "How _are_ you?!"

"Er… I'm fine," Arthur replied, rather confused. "I-I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?"

"Oh, it'sh okay, love!" exclaimed Oliver. "I called to find out what you're wearing! Hurry and tell me, darling!"

Fetish

"Are you sure about this, Arthur, dear?" asked Oliver nervously.

Arthur gave a tight smile. "Of course."

Oliver hesitated before scooping out the wet dough and spreading it across Arthur's bare chest. Arthur shivered at the coolness of the coating. Oliver saw this and became a little more aroused. He scooped out another dollop of the dough and spread it down Arthur's stomach, getting dangerously close to his partner's groin. Oliver watched Arthur's erection grow and his hips bucked slightly. He had started breathing heavily and he was red in the face. Oliver chuckled a little – he hadn't even started licking it off yet…

Hurt/Comfort 

The little pink-haired boy was crying in the middle of the sandpit. Arthur watched him from his lone position on the swing far from the others. Wondering what was going on, he hopped off it and walked over. He arrived in time to see a taller boy, his brown hair full of curls which stuck up and out, laughing as he left. The bully chanted, "I won, I won!" as he got further away, latching himself onto a blonde-haired boy who only seemed to grunt in response.

Looking down, Arthur saw that there was a part of a sand sculpture which looked to him to be sort of like a fairy cake, as he called them. The rest of the sculpture had been squashed into the dirt. Realising what had happened, Arthur's gaze flew up to the taller boy, glaring at him. Then he gingerly stepped towards the boy and knelt down beside him. Hesitantly, he put his arms around him in a stiff hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked the startled boy. In response, the boy stopped sobbing and smiled a weak, watery smile.

First Love (Continued from the previous bit)

Oliver waited patiently for Arthur to appear at the café. The teens had promised each other to spend the day together, despite it being Valentine's Day, as neither of them could pluck up the courage to ask a girl out on a date.

For some reason he was nervous. He kept fiddling with the cutlery already lain out and the napkin which had been so neatly folded. He twiddled his thumbs. He kept glancing out the window. Finally, rather frustrated by his constant fiddling, he took a pen and began to draw on the napkin, little hearts making their way onto it, converting it to a Valentine's napkin. Proud of his creation, he sighed, relaxed now, and placed them both gently on the table before looking up.

There was Arthur, just entering the café. Oliver was about to cheerily wave when he noticed that Arthur looked more sullen and stiff than usual. And that there was a girl with him…

Fantasy 

"Magic _is_ real!" snarled Arthur, annoyed by Oliver's lack of belief. "And you have magic in your blood!"

Oliver shook his head. "There's a more logical explanation of what happened, I'm sure, dear."

Arthur sighed. "So, you're saying, there's a logical reason as to how you managed to survive a drop from the top of the castle onto rocks several feet down?"

Horror

"B-But! I'm scared, Artie!" exclaimed Oliver as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Arthur heard the tremor in his voice and turned, grabbing Oliver by his shoulders. He shook him a little as he spoke. "Get a hold of yourself, will you?! This is no time to be crying!"

As Arthur glared at him, Oliver looked past the annoyed expression on his face and saw the worry. He was worried about something. _About me?_ Oliver forced himself to calm down with much difficulty. "O-Okay!" he said as cheerily as possible, a fake smile on his face.

The smile was wiped away as Arthur's eyes widened and he grunted. Oliver's eyes flickered downwards as Arthur's did so, to see, with rising horror, the sword poking through his belly. Then Oliver forced himself to look upwards; to look into the eyes of the terror which had injured his beloved Arthur…

Adventure

The rickety platform they were on suddenly moved beneath them and Oliver was thrown into Arthur's arms. He gasped and looked up at the blonde who was preoccupied with trying to figure out the best way to get to safety.

"This way," he said, suddenly, letting Oliver go before grabbing his hand and rushing towards the edge of the next wooden platform. Oliver held on and, stumbling, struggled to keep up.

At the last second, Oliver felt the platform give way and he began to fall. He gripped the other's hand tightly and Arthur tightened his on grip as he endeavoured to stop Oliver falling. "Oliver!" he cried out, trying to balance himself on the new wooden platform and save his companion at the same time.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Oliver gazed at Arthur's back, watching him work. He had to squeeze the handles of the tray to prevent himself from trying to give him a massage – and perhaps more…

Setting the tray down on the desk, Oliver turned to Arthur. "I made you tea and… I know you prefer scones, but I baked you a cake in the shape of a kitty so as to cheer you up. I mean, you're working a lot and I just don't want you to be unhappy with the amount of work piled on you. In fact, perhaps you should rest and-"

He stopped suddenly as Arthur, who had looked up at him when he had set down the tray, suddenly leaned towards him, placing his forehead on the other's stomach. Oliver was about to gasp and back off when he heard Arthur's sigh and a quiet, "Thank you…"

Future (Future because, in this one, later in the day, Arthur would propose but I wanted to write this wee bit)

Oliver had planned the most amazing cake for their anniversary. But everything was going wrong. First of all, Alfred had turned up and had ended up eating the first lot of dough while crying about how he had lost a hockey game with Matthew. Oliver had comforted him expertly but had begun to cry upon seeing the lack of dough.

After they had both cried for around an hour, they had been exhausted and so they sat down to eat some cupcakes Oliver had made earlier. Once finished, Alfred had left to find Kiku and, before Oliver could make some new dough, he was accosted by Francis who was trying desperately to get Oliver to take him upstairs. Oliver had had to whack him with the spoon and push him out of the house before he soon realised that he had no eggs and would need to go out to buy some.

When he had returned, though, he found Peter sitting, kicking his legs, drinking a tall glass of milk – the last milk in the house as it turned out. Taking Peter shopping was also a mistake as the young boy demanded sweets and held up the trip until he was given some.

By the time Oliver had returned home, Arthur was already in the kitchen, making himself some tea. This was the last straw and Oliver broke down in tears.

Suspense

Oliver stared at the box. Should he open it? He wasn't expecting anything. And he had heard on the news about the postal bombs. It was wrapped in an unappealing brown paper, the address neatly and concisely written down. There were no flourishes to tell who it was from and the person who had delivered it had known nothing.

He poked it gently with a pen. Might it be from Arthur? Sometimes he would send Oliver a letter without warning, telling him over the phone that it would be nice for Oliver to have a surprise, or so he had assumed. Oliver repeatedly assured him it was a brilliant surprise. But was this Arthur's writing?

Death

Arthur caressed Oliver's cheek. "It's okay. Don't be sad." He wiped away a runaway tear and smiled at him. "I could still come out of this alive, you know. Don't assume the worst right now, for goodness' sake."

Oliver's lip trembled. "B-But… They say no-one ever survives an encounter with it! And you don't have your magic anymore!"

Arthur shrugged. "I have my sword. I'm sure that's enough." He patted the other's head before running his fingers through his unusually pink hair. With one last encouraging smile, he turned to leave – only to find Oliver grabbing onto his hand…

* * *

_**I have a whole story worked out for the Gakuen one so I'll start to write that up soonish, I hope.**_


	6. Englandcest (Normal and Fem!)

_**I actually RP as Alice on a forum and... This, at first, was kind of odd... =/ But I got used to it. :)**_

* * *

Pairing: UKcest (Normal & Fem!)

Angst

Alice stared into the full-length mirror, appraising her appearance. Indeed, her hair was not the most beautiful in the world. It was long, blonde and tied in her usual style. It wasn't as smooth as it could be but she had no control over that whatsoever, no matter how hard she tried. Her piercing green eyes were covered by her spectacles but her bad eyesight and her aversion of putting anything _into_ her eyes prevented her changing that part of herself. And her eyebrows… They had been thick once but, now, she had plucked them and made sure they were thin. And yet… She was still being called "Brows" like Arthur.

She lifted the tweezers and wondered how much more she should pull out. Just before she could obliterate the rest of the hair on her face, her arm was grabbed by Arthur. He had appeared out of nowhere and startled her. She stepped backwards with a gasp, dropping the tweezers.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Who are you doing this for?" He shook her arm slightly. Alice blinked, confused. Before she could reply, Arthur leaned closer to her, placing his forehead against hers. "I like you just the way you are…"

Fluff

Arthur rushed out of his bedroom, alarmed. He had slept in on the day of an important meeting – if he didn't hurry, he'd be late! As he hurried down the stairs, tugging on a tie, he noticed Alice waiting patiently at the bottom. "Ah, Alice," he said as he approached her. "I'm sorry but I can't-"

"I know," said Alice, smiling lightly at him. "Here," she added holding out his coat for him. She expertly helped him put it on before handing him his briefcase. "All your important papers are in there along with your lunch in a separate box. And this is your breakfast." She handed him a piece of already buttered toast and a scone along with a flask, obviously full of tea. Before he took them, Arthur gave Alice a grateful hug.

"You're the best," he sighed happily as he took his things, watching her blush before turning and hurrying off.

Humour

Arthur hurried into Alice's wardrobe, leaving the door open a crack so he could see out. She would love this surprise, she really would – and he wanted to be there when she saw it. He watched her enter the room, yawning and stretching. Without looking at the dress laid out neatly on the bed, she began to undress in front of the wardrobe.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he realised she was getting ready for bed – and that her nightdress was in the wardrobe. Having taken off her shirt, she opened the wardrobe only to freeze as she noticed Arthur inside. She stared at him; he stared sheepishly back.

Smut

Still kissing her, Arthur's hand dropped from her cheek and travelled downwards. He made a detour at her breasts, under her bra, circling a nipple lightly. He heard her gasp as she pulled away slightly; he followed, bringing her back into the kiss. She smiled into it and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Then he dipped his hand further down to the edge of her pants. Again, she pulled away slightly, gasping. This time, however, after looking at him, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the kiss.

He pushed a finger under the thin material of her pants and moved it downwards until he heard a gasp once again. He began rub at that part of her until she pulled away slightly from the kiss, starting to pant. "Ar-Arthur…" gasped Alice.

Au/Crossover (Harry Potter)

Alice hurried towards the steps to the dungeons, clutching her Potions book. It was her first Potions lesson and she was late – she had gotten lost between her common room and the Entrance Hall. As she reached the doorway to the dungeons, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, glancing round at the person.

He stared blankly back at her, the boy with the blonde hair and green eyes. The green eyes were very pretty and drew her in before she realised that he was wearing a green and silver tie. To begin with, she thought that it was a great coincidence that it matched his eyes. Then she realised it was a Slytherin tie. They stared at each other for a few more moments before both backing away to let the other through the door.

(Siblings)

Alice stared at her clasped hands as her step-father lectured her. She had wandered off from her friends whilst at the zoo and had caused a scare. Everyone had searched for her and, when they found her idly licking at an ice cream, her summoned step-father was furious. Now he was telling her the importance of sticking together and telling her step-brother to stay with her for the rest of the day.

Alice gasped and leapt to her feet. She couldn't stay with Arthur all day – today was her day off from her complicated feelings for him. Today was supposed to be the day she sorted everything out in her head and determined what to do next. She stared wide-eyed at her brother who was red-faced before she suddenly turned to his father. "I hate you!" she screamed at him before rushing off followed by yells.

Kinky

Alice smiled at Arthur as he handed her ice cream over. He had bought her a Twister and he was about to bite into a Magnum. She watched him have difficulty getting the chocolate to behave for him and giggled. He gave her a look which clearly meant 'don't laugh!' She just smiled at him before licking at her own ice cream.

Using a finger to push a bit of chocolate fully into his mouth, he stared at her, watching her tongue dart out and lick it. After watching for a minute, he realised that she was staring back at him and smiling in a rather mischievous manner. He was about to draw his eyes away from her when she suddenly slipped her lips gently over the end of the cylindrical ice cream. Then she pushed half of it in further. He stared wide eyed as her tongue roamed over the ice cream, caressing and licking it gently. It was only when he felt something drop onto his foot that he realised that his ice cream was melting. He hastily looked away and began to mop up the melting mess. Alice just grinned, enjoying her ice cream and his reaction.

Fetish

"Right, the protective charms are on. The protective spells have been cast. Considering Ivan's been on it and survived, I don't think there will be that much of a problem – I hope," said Alice. Arthur, however, still seemed rather unsure. He opened his mouth to protest and Alice sighed. "Just get in the chair!" she exclaimed, pushing him into it. She tried to ignore the impulse to grab him and haul him away. She tried to ignore the slight guilt building up inside of her.

Being successful, she straddled Arthur. "There," she said. "We're still alive." She smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling into his neck. Arthur didn't seem to be enjoying it as much.

"Really, now," he said. "Busby's Chair isn't the best of things to be doing it on. Can't we use another…?" He trailed off with a moan as Alice bit him gently. She sat up and looked down at him, shaking her head.

"Isn't this exciting?" she said before leaning forward again to whisper in his ear. "We could die any minute – isn't that exhilarating?"

Hurt/Comfort 

Alice looked down at the strange man at the side of the road. He seemed to be wearing a disguise – she could see where the black wig was coming off to show the blonde hair underneath. His glasses were broken but, looking for indents where they should sit, she could see none, indicating that he didn't usually wear them. There was blood at the shoulder of his shirt which was lopsided and ripped, showing his chest to the world. His arm also had a long gash on it. After a moment of deliberation, she decided to help him out.

* * *

Two days later, Alice was changing the dressing on his arm when he awoke. Her eyes widened as she spotted the brilliant green eyes staring back at her own. She halted what she was doing and hurriedly held out a hand to stop him getting up. "Don't move," she said softly. "You've been hurt and you should rest, Mr Kirkland. Let me finish this and I'll get you something to eat." She resumed her task of unwrapping the old bandage.

"Kirk… land?" murmured the man, his voice hoarse. The way he said it indicated to Alice that he probably had amnesia.

"Oh… Yes, I found your wallet. Your name is Arthur Kirkland. Though I'm not sure why you had on a wig and spectacles when you don't need either…" She pulled the bandages clear and glanced at him again, a concerned look briefly crossing her face.

First Love

Alice opened her locker at work to find a rose sitting in the emptiness. She stared at it, wide-eyed for a moment before gently removing it. The girls beside her began to coo and speculate as to who it could be. None of them suggested their boss, Mr Kirkland, the one person Alice hoped it would be – not that she would tell anyone about this. She had seen him once and felt her heart skip a beat. Walking past his office brought her out in a nervous sweat. She hated it but would desperately love the rose to be from him. She sighed at the impossibility of this – Mr Kirkland was so distant and evasive, so he probably hadn't noticed her.

The next day, Alice opened her locker to find two red roses. She stared at it, shocked. Who on Earth would willingly place flowers into her locker? Once again, the women around her cooed and speculated. Exasperated and annoyed at their invasion of her privacy, she clicked her tongue loudly as a group of men passed – Mr Kirkland among them. "I prefer white roses, actually. Red brings back horrible memories of the boy next door – he was French and annoying. His garden was covered in them."

Fantasy 

"What are you doing?!" Arthur demanded.

Alice shrugged. "I thought I would help out – after all, there were more men than you could handle."

Arthur grabbed the sword from her hand. "You are the princess. Do not put yourself in danger so easily!"

"If one of my subjects is in trouble, I will do everything in my power to protect them!"

Horror

Alice huddled in the wardrobe, hugging her knees, rocking backwards and forwards slightly. She no longer had any weapons. She had nothing to use as a shield. Her friends had all died. She was on her own. She wished they had never rented the house for the night. She closed her eyes tight and wished hard for her friends to reappear. A thought occurred to her – she had never seen Arthur killed. He had just disappeared…

At that moment, the doors were thrown open and, as Alice shrunk back, she realised that Arthur was standing over her. "Arthur!" she screamed in delight. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms were suddenly round her waist, holding her tightly. "You're alive!" she exclaimed as she fully broke down on his shoulder.

Adventure

Alice shielded her eyes from the sun, looking into the distance. The temple was twinkling in the distance. "It looks like we're not too far!" she exclaimed, kicking her heels together to encourage the horse to continue forward. "Why do you ask?" she added over her shoulder.

Arthur guided his own horse forward until he was keeping pace with Alice. "Oh, nothing," he said, rather breezily. "No real reason. Unless you count a rather large amount of horses and angry men _riding_those horses as reason for asking. Yah!" he added, slapping the reins and kicking his heels again. The horse picked up the pace across the plain, soon leaving Alice behind. But not for long – without looking back, Alice also encouraged her horse to go faster, rising slightly from the saddle as it began to canter across the grass.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

"I… always feel agitated when I'm around him. Not because he'd making me feel uncomfortable. Something else. And then there's the leg-crossing…"

"Leg-crossink?" Francoise asked Alice.

Alice nodded. "I'm constantly shifting my legs. It's almost as if… I feel… like something… is missing…" She frowned, trying to sort her feelings. "But… tonight was especially bad which is why I intentionally started an argument – I wanted a reason to get out of the room…"

Future

Alice sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "I don't think this can go on for much longer, Arthur," she said, a small, sad smile flickering across her lips. "We have to accept the fact that our relationship is destined to fall apart. We're too much alike. That's why, this Valentine's, I can't be with you…"

Arthur gaped at Alice and half-rose from his chair to approach her. To hug her. To hold her close. To make sure she didn't leave him. "No…" he whispered. "How could you…?"

Suspense

"Arthur, I'm perfectly fine!" exclaimed Alice. "Why on Earth would someone break into this house? There's nothing of real value for them here. Well, apart from the tea sets but that's-" For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line. Then a piercing scream reverberated around Arthur's skull followed by a thud and a scuffling.

"A-Alice…?" he whispered in disbelief. There was no answer, just the distant scuffling and then, silence.

Death

"No!" screamed Alice. Arthur saw a blur out of the corner of his eye and he half-turned, instinctively raising his arms to catch her. He felt her running into him just as he heard the crack of a gun. Then, finally, she slumped into his embrace. Off-balanced a little from the sudden extra weight, Arthur fell backwards, taking Alice with him.

Arthur hurriedly sat up, wondering what the bullet had hit. Then he realised that Alice was breathing heavily and not moving. Finally, he spotted something red staining her white dress. Alarmed, he flipped her over gently, staring, at first, at the exit wound before glancing up at Alice's bright green eyes – which now looked rather dull. "No…" he whispered, aghast.

Something Extra – An Alice in Wonderland Crossover

"Hey, git – we have a visitor," said the man in the hat, glancing up at Alice with his piercing green eyes. He whacked the man with the ears of a hare until he sat up properly, yawning, grooming his hair and whiskers. Alice looked on with curiosity and walked to a chair to sit down. "You can't sit there!" the man in the hat suddenly snapped. "My friend's sitting there!" Alice glanced at the empty chair and decided to sit on the next one along. "Not there!" cried the man once again and Alice looked at him.

"Where am I supposed to sit, then, idiot?!" she snapped at him. The man pointed to the other end of the table and Alice frowned. "Why-?" she began but he spoke over her.

"The end of the table, if you please," he said. Alice sighed and obeyed. But, no sooner had she stepped away when the man with the strange ears suddenly spoke.

"Ah – beware of ze dormouse," he said, his accent thick. "'E likes to sleep een odd places." Alice looked at where he pointed and spotted the dormouse between the teapots and teacups – a man with a strand of hair sticking up, branching out to become two curls. A pair of mouse's ears erupted from his head and whiskers stuck out of his nose. He was snoring quite contentedly.

Another Extra – Pandora Hearts Crossover

"He's _my_ servant!" snapped Alice, looking at her contractor. "Isn't that right Francis?" Francis opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Arthur.

"He's _my_ master! You can't just take him away as you please!" he snapped at her.

Alice grabbed Francis' arm and pulled him towards her. "He's mine!" she snapped.

"No, mine!" exclaimed Arthur, grabbing Francis' other arm and pulling the Frenchman towards him.

Francis sighed and looked at Elizaveta and Feliciano. "Er, a little 'elp, chers?"

* * *

**_About the last one – I originally thought of Arthur as Gilbert Nightray but, after some thought, I realised he'd be better as Elliot, if Francis is Oz. Not sure who would be Gil in that case – unless I just put the AWESOME PRUSSIA in there. Then, I realised Japan would make a good Echo – and 2P!Japan as Noise. Toris would totally be Reim/Liam. Lili or Taiwan, maybe, would be Ada, I suppose. Ludwig would be Leo. Oh, and in case it wasn't clear: Feliciano = Break and Elizaveta = Sharon. Of course, this only matters if I write the rest of this…_**

**_Oh, and I added in extra as I thought of Pandora Hearts as a crossover first before forgetting it. Then, after writing the HP one (which was supposed to be for Oliver and Artie but I forgot), I remembered that and realised Alice in Wonderland would be a good one... So, that's that.  
_**


	7. Englandcest (Sweet Devil&Britannia Angel

_**In this one, Artie = Sweet Devil and Arthur = Britannia Angel. Also, last Iggycest one. :)**_

* * *

Pairing: UKcest (Sweet Devil and Britannia Angel)

Angst

Arthur walked amongst the humans in one of their large cities. At least, he moved among them – his feet were not touching the ground. Instead, his pure white wings beat ever so slightly, propelling his floating form forward in an effort to keep clean. He glanced at a lying man, telling his wife that he had to work late the next day. A teenager was shouting at his parents, the argument riveting some of the people passing by.

It disgusted Arthur.

"Awful, isn't it?" said a voice from an alley. Arthur glanced over and saw his demon equivalent grinning back at him. The demon was wearing all black, his trousers provocatively tight, his top slightly unbuttoned. His horns protruded from his red hair and the dark scaly wings behind him were folded. A black tail swished round to point at the humans walking by. "They are neither pure nor evil – despicable creatures, really. I'd love to pull them all down to hell..." He licked his lips. "Of course, I have to satisfy myself with corruption. I take it you purify them while you're down here?"

Fluff

Artie opened the door of the house he and Alfie had appropriated to find Arthur standing there, a scarf in his hands. The demon stared at him in disbelief. He had let the angel go instead of killing him and now he was putting the demon in a position in which he would have to kill the wand-wielding twat. The angel held the scarf out to Artie.

"I made this for you," he said, blushing. "I- You said that you had gone into your path of being a demon because no-one ever cared for you. W-Well… I want to save you. I _will_ save you. And to start it off, I knitted this for you – without magic." He smiled happily, waiting for the demon to accept the present.

Humour

When the smoke cleared from the demonic and angelic magic, Arthur was horrified to realise he had shrunk. He glanced at the full-length mirror which was in the room and hurried over. He froze as he saw Artie emerging from the smoke, also hurrying towards the mirror. He, too, froze. They both stared at each other, realising, with relief, that they were both the same height as the other.

However, as they stepped in front of the mirror, they could instantly see that they were smaller than they should have been. The tiny little angel, Arthur, still had his wings, halo and wand, but they had all shrunk, too. The demon, meanwhile, had stubs where his tail and horns should be. Artie flapped his wings to discover that he could, in fact, use them for flight. He hovered a foot off the ground before landing again with a slight 'oof!', unused to his off-balanced anatomy.

Smut

Arthur soon found himself sprawled on the bed, his toga barely covering him, his wings splayed, his wand thrown from his hand. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, trying to rise. The demon, however, clambered on top of him, pinning him down. His tail swished round and caressed the angel's face as he grinned down at him.

"Never had sex with an angel, love," he said, a slight purr to his voice. "But, I suppose, there's a first time for everything, right?" One of his hands shifted position and, suddenly, Arthur felt it moving up his inner leg, over his knee, along his thigh. Finally, he gasped as it drew closer to the part of his anatomy he had never paid attention to before. He was confused by his reaction but he didn't have much time to think about it as the demon laughed at him.

Au/Crossover (Supernatural)

Arthur looked at the knife the man was brandishing at him. He frowned a little before glancing at his demonic companion. He would have liked to have been with him but he had no choice. Artie the demon, meanwhile, was grinning at the second, taller man who also held a knife. His tail swished around behind him in his excitement.

"What _are_ you two?!" snapped the shorter one who was still looking at them warily.

Arthur blinked. "I am an angel – hence the wings and halo. Really now, are all Americans this stupid? Do you think they are, Artie?"

"In my experience, yes. Except for Alfie."

"Oh, great, they're British. Listen, dude – there is _no way_ you're an angel. Angels don't go around with wings and halos! They wear a meat suit!"

(Hotel)

Arthur, the receptionist, sat patiently at his desk, waiting for customers or for someone to call. He surveyed the huge entranceway. It was decorated with a relaxing forest green, pastel green drapes decorating the walls. The dark green of the shag carpet was inviting and often made the angel want to lie on it comfortably. The chairs in the waiting area were large and comfortable. The tables were adorned with various trinkets and a few magazines designed to entertain their expected guests.

Then he glanced at the door and scowled lightly. The porter was his demon equivalent, Artie, who was currently lazily reading a porn magazine as if it was nothing. His black tail swished behind him and Arthur dearly wished he could tug it and tell him off. He restrained himself, pretending he hadn't noticed the magazine – after all, half of their clientele would prefer being greeted by a demon than an angel…

Kinky

Arthur the angel was in the library. He had followed the man he was supposed to be protecting inside and was now sitting a little way away, invisible to all bar supernatural beings while he watched his charge read. Thus, he was a little startled when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Artie, a mischievous tone to his voice. He was directly behind the angel and Arthur looked up scowling.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing," said Artie, simply in a sing-song voice. Arthur immediately knew this was a lie as Artie's tail snaked its way underneath his short toga…

Fetish

Artie grinned. "Of course I can," he said. With a click of his fingers and a flick of his tail, chains came from nowhere, pinning Arthur to the ground. Arthur gasped in alarm as his wings were caught up in them, causing him pain.

"W-Wait!" he gasped. The demon ignored him. Instead, Artie straddled his stomach, smiling evilly down at him. Using his hands, the demon began to stroke the angel's wings, knowing this was an angel's most sensitive feature. This turned Arthur on and he stifled a moan. Artie grinned as his tail began to probe under the angel's toga and between the cheeks of the angel's backside…

Hurt/Comfort 

Arthur felt the blade slice through one of his wings and he gasped. Wincing in pain, he tried to keep afloat but the injured wing had flopped down, no use to him. His other wing flapped desperately trying to keep him from plummeting several feet to the ground.

It was no use.

As he started to fall, he stared up in horror at the demons who were winning the battle. They became smaller as he got further from them. Just as he expected to hit the ground, he felt a jerk and he was suddenly hanging upside down in mid-air. He looked up and stared as he saw his demon equivalent holding onto him, his wings flapping hard to keep them both in the air.

First Love (Continued from previous genre)

Arthur stirred and began to sit up before feeling a hand on his shoulder, pressing him down. "Don't move," said a rather familiar voice. "You've been seriously injured." Arthur opened his eyes, gazing up at his Samaritan in relief. However, his saviour's face was shrouded in darkness.

"Thank goodness you found me, then," he murmured, his heart swelling in gratefulness and love for this human.

"I didn't find you," said the man, his tone rather annoyed. "I caught you in mid-air, you idiot!" The demon's face came into the light as he leaned forward, inspecting the angel's wounds. The angel yelped in surprise and tried to back away.

Fantasy 

"Hello," said the angel, bowing his head slightly. "My name is Arthur. I will be your guide from now on."

The human gazed up at him before starting as he felt something rubbing against him. He spun round to find a man who looked similar to the angel but with red hair and black horns, wings and tail. The tail waved at him as the man grinned a little. "And I'm Artie – I'm your other guide."

Horror

The angel gaped at the room, painted with blood. Body parts were everywhere. Feathers littered the floor, sticking to the blood. Some heads were nearby; their mouths open in screams, their eyes wide with terror. Arthur flapped his wings, raising himself well above the dirtied floor. He would still have to go through this room to reach his charge on the other side of the room. He hoped he was still alive.

Halfway across the horrific scene, the angel spotted movement and looked up. The demon, Artie, was there. Arthur glared at him; Artie stared back with a smile.

"Do you like my handiwork?" he finally asked, gesturing at the room, his blood-covered hand still dripping. He noticed this and raised the hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at it.

Adventure

"Look!" exclaimed Arthur, pointing with his wand. "The humans have found it!"

Sure enough, as Artie looked towards where Arthur pointed, the demon could see the small silver box being lifted by an old man who had stopped his cart nearby. The man shook the box and listened, then tried to open it. After finding he could not do so, he placed it on his laden cart and began to push it away.

"Quick!" snapped Artie. "After him!" The two beings, usually at odds with one another, both manoeuvred into a downwards position and began their dives, gaining speed as they did so. Both the angel and demon kept glancing at each other, trying to be faster than the other.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Artie grinned as he noticed Arthur's discomfort at his appearance. Artie didn't care but he smirked as the angel curled up a little more, making sure to cover himself up. The angel's wings fluttered nervously behind him and his hands fiddled with the wand in his hands.

The demon's attitude suddenly changed, though, as he noticed that the angel was stroking the shaft of the wand unintentionally. Artie suddenly wished that Arthur was doing that to him. His eyes widened before he blinked and smirked. If he could make the angel do such a thing, his mission would be complete, surely. But he would have to tread carefully or risk frightening the naïve creature away…

Future

Arthur lay sprawled beside the naked demon. Artie, in turn, was snuggled beside him, satisfied. Arthur looked towards him before gazing up at the ceiling. "Artie…" he said quietly in an effort to get the demon's attention. The demon raised his head slightly in response. "This can't go on…"

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Artie, sitting up quickly. His wings flapped angrily behind him and his tail twisted around his waist as if trying to comfort him.

The angel sat up to, his wings folded sadly behind him. "We will have to part ways again and, this time, I don't see how we will have any reason to come to this world again. This world is changing – and so is the hierarchy of Heaven. I may not be sent down here again…"

Suspense

Arthur was watching over his charge. His charge, in turn, was acting strangely. The angel was confused. He had watched him buy numerous strange things in the last few days. This thing – a kitten – was the strangest yet. The angel knew fine well that the human could not afford to look after an animal. He watched the human bringing out the other things and placing them on the bed beside the kitten. Then he left the room and returned. Looking round nervously, unaware of the hovering, invisible angel, he pulled a knife from his waistband.

Immediately, Arthur realised what was going on. With a gasp, he swooped down and gently knocked the knife from the man's hand. The man was astonished but, presuming he had dropped it, he picked it up again. Arthur, meanwhile, panicked. How could he save the kitten _and_ the soul of his charge _without_ showing himself as was the Angel's Law? He watched helplessly as the man advanced to the bed.

Both were quite unaware of another pair of eyes watching them, grinning at the angel's discomfort…

Death

Arthur reached for Artie. The demon flapped his fading wings once more and grabbed hold. Arthur pulled the demon towards him and held him gently, smiling lightly. He leaned forward and kissed the demon. "I'm sorry Artie. I love you…"

Artie nodded. "I know…" The two of them melted into each other as they both faded, sparkling stars whooshing away into the night.

* * *

Arthur's eyes flew open and he sat up, his eyes wide. Gasping, trying to catch his breath, he held a hand to his heart. These dreams had really taken it out of him the past few days. He didn't quite understand what they meant either…

* * *

**_The Death bit – Arthur is actually a human made from combining Arthur and Artie's dead souls. Something like that…_**


	8. RusEng (Russia and England)

_**I'm still no good at writing out a Russian accent - so sorry.**_

* * *

Pairing: RusEng

Angst

Ivan sat on the bench, now alone again. He sighed. He was rather envious of Alfred and Kiku and Yao. They all seemed to be having fun in the sun, running around the park. Having tried to join in earlier, he knew they would just get scared of his actions and the atmosphere would become strange. He sighed.

Hearing someone sit beside him, he looked around. Arthur was sitting there, sipping at a carton of juice. "Are they still at it?" he asked as he leaned back, his free arm resting against the back of the bench.

"Da," agreed Ivan, smiling. He felt much more relaxed and happy now that Arthur was nearby.

Fluff

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind Arthur. Startled, the Brit jumped and turned, his eyes widening as he noticed Ivan was standing there.

"I-Ivan!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his knitting.

"What you make?" asked Ivan, smiling, his head tilted in curiosity.

"I… well…" Arthur was flustered, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Um… Your birthday… I thought a new scarf…"

Humour

Arthur threw open the door of the basement. So what if he couldn't get a date? So what if it was Valentine's Day? He'd teach that Francis a lesson! He'd curse him to have a horrible day and…

Arthur sighed as he stopped in front of the magic circle which was always in his basement. Once again, he was on his own on this day and it broke his heart. He looked at the magic circle and an idea formed. Perhaps he could… Yes, he would definitely teach Francis a lesson!

Using a spell to summon something or someone which would love him, he held his hand over the circle. His voice crescendoed as he finished the spell, his hand flourishing. There was a green glow from the circle. He waited. Then he saw, in the middle of the circle, the top of a head appearing. It rose until he could see the whole face. Finally, he realised, Ivan's head was in the middle of his floor.

"You called again?" he said with a smile. Arthur just stared, trembling slightly.

Smut

Ivan smiled down at Arthur who was panting, red-faced. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. His arms moved to cover his embarrassed face. Gently, Ivan reached out and pulled his arms away.

"Net," he said, gently. "I see your face, da?" He smiled and Arthur stared at him, looking rather shocked. Then he smiled and nodded.

"M-Move, then…" he said, bracing himself. Ivan only responded with a nod before moving, thrusting into him. Arthur gasped and arched his back before relaxing and panting.

Au/Crossover (The Nutcracker) (As this is set in Germany, it would probably be best with Ludwig for this crossover – but I don't care.)

Ivan looked up at his older sister. "Spasibo, starshaya sestra!" he exclaimed. She smiled down at him and hurried off to ask their younger sister for help to set the table. Once they had both left, Ivan looked back down at the present in the box. Nestled snugly inside was a puppet, wearing a military uniform. Its hair was blonde and its eyes seemed to shine a remarkable green.

Carefully, Ivan lifted him from the box. Beneath the puppet was a slip of paper. He lifted it and read the English text: _"Congratulations! You now own Arthur Kirkland! He will protect you from all evil!"_ Ivan smiled and lifted the puppet to eye level. Then, gently, he took the wooden rod and began to manipulate the puppet, making it walk along the ground towards his younger sister's dolls' house.

(Bunny & Wolf Universe)

Arthur Bunny grabbed his basket. Arthur Bunny had decided to go out to the market to find something for his dinner. However, Arthur Bunny had to make sure he had on his cloak to cover his ears – most of the animals nearby were bigger than he was and would love to eat a juicy Bunny like himself. And so, Arthur Bunny left his home, secure in the knowledge that he was disguised. He skipped off to the market happily.

However, soon, Arthur Bunny found himself bumping into someone as he skipped along with his eyes closed. Bouncing off of the person, Arthur Bunny fell to the ground; the hood of his cloak fell back, revealing his ears. As he gazed up he noticed the pointed ears and the fluffy tail of a wolf-person. The large man looked down at him, grinning happily.

"Privet!" said the man. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… Er… Y-Yes…" said Arthur Bunny. "H-Hello…" _He will eat me – my life is over!_ thought Arthur Bunny, nervously.

Kinky

Ivan was suddenly behind Arthur. The British man was about to turn around when he felt arms encircle him. "Privet, Arthur," said the Russian. "I think it's time, da?"

"But… Wait!" exclaimed Arthur, gasping as the arms tightened their grip. One of the hands began to travel downwards.

"You promise, Arthur," whispered Ivan in his ear before lifting him off the ground in one arm, the other hand gently continuing its southward journey.

Fetish

"Why on Earth are we here?" asked Arthur, confused. He gazed across the beach. Then he glanced at his lover. Ivan was wearing swimming trunks and his scarf. He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous attire. Then he noticed the blush on Ivan's cheeks.

"For… Well…." said Ivan. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him towards his large frame. His arms wrapped around him before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Then he shifted and kissed Arthur on the neck.

"W-What…?" muttered Arthur, his face red.

Hurt/Comfort 

Ivan clutched his arm. The wound he had gotten in the previous fight was distracting him. However, with one last swing of his pipe, he managed to dispatch his attacker. Lowering himself to the ground, he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, resting, until he sensed movement. Opening them, he was surprised to see Arthur standing before him.

"Really, now – you shouldn't be fighting if you already have a wound," he said, clicking his tongue. He knelt down beside Ivan and began to try to take off his clothes.

"What you doing?" panted Ivan.

"I'm trying to help you – now relax."

First Love

Arthur watched Ivan walk past, smiling as usual. Some girls were crowding him, chattering to him, handing him presents and such. Ivan gratefully received each, smiling all the while. Arthur's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure why, but this activity was annoying him.

Suddenly, Ivan's eyes caught his and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Ivan smiled at him. Well, he was usually smiling. But this smile… To Arthur it seemed special. As though it was just for him. His mouth twitched itself into a nervous smile.

Fantasy 

There was a clang as the arrow was knocked from the air. A sword had come out of nowhere to protect the king. Ivan smiled at the assassin who was at the other end of the room. The group of assassins who had acted as guests for a distraction gaped in astonishment at their failure.

The owner of the sword stepped in front Ivan, glaring at the enemies. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Arthur, the king's best knight.

Horror

Ivan turned slowly. He was sure he had heard something in the wardrobe behind him. Tilting his head in curiosity, he made his way there and then he opened it. Something dark was inside but he didn't get a chance to see what it was…

Arthur opened the door to a room he hadn't looked in yet. Looking round, he saw the large wardrobe, the empty room – and the body lying on the floor. "Ivan!" he exclaimed, recognising the figure immediately. He rushed forward and dropped to his knees beside him, shaking his shoulder. "Ivan!"

Adventure

Arthur waved his branch. This wasn't going well. The wolves kept attacking, biting bits off his makeshift shield. Meanwhile, he couldn't move backwards as his heel was at the edge of the cliff. He shifted his weight and part for the cliff fell away, clattering to the bottom of the ravine.

Suddenly, he saw something moving fast out of the corner of his eye. Looking round, he saw something flying towards him. He barely had time to widen his eyes in surprise when he was caught up in Ivan's arms, carried away at the end of a vine as he swung them round, away from the wolves and back to the trees.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Arthur looked round as Ivan came forward to collect the appropriate documents for the meeting. The larger man smiled down at him as he held out his hand for the papers. Arthur held them out and Ivan gripped the paper – inadvertently gripping Arthur's hand.

Arthur blushed and glanced at their hands. Then he glanced up at Ivan's face. His smile was kind and gentle. Then he gently slid his hand away from Arthur's, taking hold of the papers and turning. Arthur stared after him…

Future (If a Star Trek-like Future happened…)

Arthur walked briskly down the corridor. He stood aside for a couple of superior officers before reaching the Brig. Within, sat the captain and the most superior officers. Saluting the Captain, he said. "You called for me, Captain Braginski?"

Ivan looked up. "Da…" he said, smiling at him. "We need private conversation. Wait in my chambers."

Suspense

Arthur stayed as still as possible, the hard gun poking into the small of his back. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"You have something. I want," said a Russian voice.

"I don't know what you mean…" said Arthur, his eyes narrowing, resisting the urge to put his hand in his pocket.

Death

Arthur stared, wide-eyed at Ivan who was within a glass chamber. He was sealed in and Arthur had no way to get inside – nor any time. A high-pitched squeal sounded and gas began to pour into the chamber. Ivan looked around impassively before looking back at Arthur.

"No!" exclaimed Arthur. "Come on; you can get yourself out of there! Open the door!"

Ivan shook his head. "D'is is de only way to get rid of gas. Izvinite, Arthur. Do svidaniya."


	9. MonSco (Monaco and Scotland)

_**Roselle = Monaco. Donald = Scotland. I chose Donald because of the song "Donald Where's Yer Troosers?" I absolutely love the song. :3**_

* * *

Pairing: MonacoxScotland

Angst

Roselle sipped on her cup of tea, watching the other micronations roaming around and being loud. She would have liked to have joined them in their activities but she found them rather ridiculous. None of them wished to play poker with her either. She wished that she wasn't such an outsider to both the nations and these young micronations.

"Hey, ye got ony tea fer me?" asked a thick-accented voice. Roselle glanced up to find Donald standing beside her, grinning at her. "Ye look a bit lonely – thought Ah'd come be a 'gentleman' and sit wi' ye. If ye want o' course."

Fluff

Roselle gritted her teeth in determination and walked along the quiet path to Donald's house, the kilt draped carefully over her arm. She hoped this was the one she had lost to the Russian in the poker game. She hadn't exactly been entirely serious when she had bet it but Ivan was incredibly serious about taking it. And she had been only meaning to keep it till it was clean from when she had spilled the tea over him. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Donald answered the door a few minutes later in nothing but a towel. "Ah, Rose," he said, a grin appearing on his face instead of the irritated expression he had had on his face a moment before. "Oh, ye brought me kilt! Braw! Ah needed somethin' t'get dressed in."

"I… I do not know whether zis is your kilt, cher," she said, looking away and blushing. "I… lost it in a poker game. I 'ad to win it back. S'il vous plait, forgive me!"

Suddenly, Donald gently took her wrist and pulled her towards him. "O' course Ah'll forgive ye," he said, holding her close. "How could I e'er be angry wi' you fer ony length o' time?"

Humour

Roselle raised her eyebrow at the red-head seated across from her. "Well?" she asked. "Are you goink to bet or are you foldink, cher?"

Donald's brow furrowed. He didn't want to lose to a girl. With a dissatisfied grunt, he threw some more chips onto the table and a final card was dealt to him. His eyes almost widened as he noticed that, now, he had a one pair. He glanced up at Roselle. With a grin he laid down his cards. "There ye go! Did Ah win?"

"Non," said Roselle with a happy sigh. She flipped over her cards, revealing her royal flush. "Désolé," she said with a grin.

Smut

Roselle smiled rather teasingly before pushing Donald back onto the bed. He landed with an 'oof' before raising himself up on his elbows. He flashed a grin at her but stayed where he was, letting her do what she wanted. He did nothing as she straddled him and she let her hand reach down beneath the kilt and up his thigh, brushing against his sack. He gave a small moan of pleasure and closed his eyes. This was enough to encourage her.

She continued to brush her fingers lightly across his sack and he continued to moan. Then, suddenly, she grabbed at his hardened arousal. He gave a gasp and his eyes flew open. He was beginning to pant. She smiled before letting go and trailing her fingers lightly along his length and to his tip. There she stopped there and rubbed at it a little, waiting for something to come out.

Au/Crossover (Ouran High School Host Club)

Roselle was looking for a quiet place to study her poker techniques when she found the quiet music room. Pushing the door open, she found herself confronted with some boys, welcoming her in. She raised an eyebrow at their welcome – it was rather friendly. One of them, a boy with red hair and a cocky grin stepped forward.

"Ah, a new customer. So… What's yer type?" he asked her.

"Excusez-moi?" she asked, a little confused.

"For yer host," he explained, taking her hand and kissing it with a cheeky grin. "Ah hope ye like the little de'il type…"

(Cardverse)

The King of Spades, Donald, knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw her. He had his own Queen of course, but the Queen of Hearts was beautiful. She wore a pair of thin spectacles, had her beautiful brown hair drawn back in a bun and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Roselle was her name, declaring her beauty to the world.

Her King, of course, got on well with Donald. However, Francis knew nothing of the love he felt for his Queen. Nor did his own Queen, of course. In fact, Donald had managed to keep it to himself, even though all three of them accepted his flirtatious attitude towards her without comment.

But he was no longer sure he could last without telling someone.

Kinky

Donald was starting to get tired of waiting. Really now, how much longer would they keep him waiting while they fetched the manager? With a sigh, he rose to leave, adjusting his kilt as he did so. He froze when he noticed that the door was opened slightly. He watched as a stocking-clad leg hooked around the door, making suggestive movements.

Then the door opened and a woman wearing a red cocktail-dress, slits in it up to her hips on each side, walked in. She shut the door behind her, looking across at Donald. The eyes behind her glasses looked determined as she stared at him. He merely stared back, wondering who the woman was.

Fetish

"Go away, Donald," said Roselle, turning back to her work. "I have a lot to do."

"Aw, but-!"

"No 'but's!" Rose said, firmly.

Her will immediately wavered when he leaned forward to speak into her ear, his breath tickling her neck and turning her on. She gasped, trying to control her urges as he said, "C'mon. Don't be too hasty, aye? Come wi' me." Then he lightly licked her neck, barely touching her. She gave a small moan, wanting very much to strip immediately. She resisted – for the moment.

Hurt/Comfort 

Roselle jumped when Donald spoke in her ear, dropping the knife. With a gasp, she tried to catch it, managing to grab at the blade. She felt it slice into her palm and once again gasped, instinctively letting go: it hit the floor with a clatter.

"God! Lass, are ye okay?!" exclaimed Donald, spinning her around. He grabbed her hand, his eyes wide with fright and worry. "Ah'll have t'clean this and get a bandage. Where d'ye keep yer first aid kit?"

First Love

Roselle stared at the huge bouquet of red roses facing her. Her heart had skipped a beat when they had been thrust into her face, the sweet smell enveloping her. She peered around them to see a rather red-faced Scot staring resolutely at the bell-pull.

"A-Are these for moi?" she asked, hesitantly. No-one had ever given her flowers before. Well, unless you counted Francis but he was family and she didn't approve of his trying to make their relationship into something more. Donald, however, was different and she could feel her own blush forming as he nodded.

"Aye," was all he said in response.

Fantasy (May have stolen this idea from MeruPuri.)

Roselle stared at the man in shock. Had he just come _through_ the mirror? But… that wasn't possible, was it? And just who exactly was he? He had red hair and brilliant green eyes and he seemed to be wearing some sort of skirt with a little bag dangling off his front.

"W-Who are you?!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm Donald, lass. Sorry. Just passing through."

Horror

The thing launched itself at her and she screamed, stepping backwards and putting her hands up defensively. As she stepped backwards, she missed her footing and began to fall backwards. She landed heavily and stared up at the thing, its teeth gnashing, trying to bite her as she held it back as much as she could.

"Roselle!" she heard Donald cry out. There was a swishing sound and then a thump as the thing's head hit the floor beside her. She gasped as the body slumped forward. Then it was lifted clear and Donald was there, holding a hand out for her to grab hold of.

Adventure

Roselle gazed across the table at the red-head opposite. She smiled at him and threw some more chips on the table. The man grinned back. "So, Mr Kirkland," said Roselle. "What has brought you to zis 'umble corner of the world?"

"Ach, well, the poker an' that," he said, dismissively. "What d'ye expect me t'say? That I came fer somethin' else?"

"Hm," said Roselle, watching him throw down a few more chips. "Per'aps a vague comment about how you are a spy, non?"

The man laughed. "Och, aye. The name's Kirkland. Donald Kirkland. If I did that, I'd be an awfu spy!"

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

For the hundredth time, Roselle found herself staring at the kilt which hung between his legs. She wondered what it covered up and if he was doing that "true Scotsman" thing she had heard about. Catching herself running her eyes up his legs, mentally undressing him as she reached his kilt again, she blushed and raised her eyes to his face.

He was watching her, a cheeky grin on his face. "D'ye see somethin' ye like?" he asked as the blush on her face deepened.

Future 

Roselle opened the door to find Donald on her doorstep. He had his hand behind his head, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. "Eh, hi," he said as she stared at him in puzzlement. "Ah've finally decided t'get me independence. That brother o' mine chucked me out fer sayin' so. So Ah'm needin' somewhere t'stay. You… er… don't mind, d'ye?"

Roselle stared for a moment before moving aside for him. "I zought you would be moving in with the Nordics?"

"Aye, well. See, as much as Ah'd like that, their hoose was, er… how shall I put this… Rather busy, if ye ken whit Ah mean?"

Suspense

Roselle's eyes widened as she heard the door open. _Merde! He's home early! I'm not supposed to be here! I'll have to hide._ Looking round, she decided to try to hide in a place which would make it easier to leave. However, she could hear the footsteps getting closer so, looking round, she hurried into the cupboard, pulling the thin dressing gown around herself.

The door to the room opened just as she swung one of the wardrobe doors shut, leaving herself with a crack to watch through. She hoped he wouldn't discover her things she had left lying around. This whole idea had been stupid. She watched as he entered his room, yawning and stretching before dropping heavily onto the bed, flat on his face. He didn't move for a few seconds before he started to snore…

Death

"Monetary difficulties, cher," said Roselle with a small smile. "Désolé." She glanced at the grandfather clock and flashed him another smile. "I have to go. Just remember… Je t'aime." Sadly she rose from her chair only to find herself stopped by a hand clutching her wrist. Looking down, she found Donald, his eyes hard, staring at the wall, avoiding her gaze, his teeth gritted.

"Tha gràdh agam dhut," he said. She gaped at him. She knew what this meant and was shocked to hear it come from him. He had never said this before. He had only ever said the more formal "Tha gaol agam oirbh". She felt tears prick her eyes but she held them back. It would not do to upset anyone more than necessary today…


	10. ScoEng (Scotland and England)

_**I'm sorry it took so long for this one and for any of my stories in general. I got distracted with this and that and was writing a different thing altogether at the same time. Ah, well...**_

_**Also, this was really difficult for me to write... I kept getting a slight case of "I can't think of something other than what I've already done..." I was kind of iffy doing this pairing cause my brain just can't see them in a romantic light, despite being perfectly fine with **_**all _other pairings... Oh, well, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Pairing: ScoEng

Angst

Donald arrived at Arthur's house a couple of hours after the phone call. Francis answered the door, grimacing slightly. "Désolé, Donald. 'E demanded to see you…"

"Aye. Ta fer lookin' aifter him. Ah'll take o'er."

Once he had seen Francis off, he went through to the living room where Arthur lounged on the couch, a bottle of beer in his hand. He drunkenly looked up, staring intently at the annoyed Scot for a few minutes. "Don… al'," he mumbled, drunkenly. "You… here. Hey… drink!" He waved the bottle around to catch Donald's attention. In response, the Scotsman moved forward and took it away from him, placing it carefully on the table.

"Ye're drunk. Get up so's Ah can get ye t'bed. We can talk abou' whatever's botherin' ye in the morn."

Fluff

Arthur hugged his knees, trying not to shiver. He would _not_ show himself to be weak to Donald. Not after he had managed to get them trapped in the cabin at this time of year. He sighed quietly, leaning his forehead against his knees. He wondered what they would do if no-one came for them.

Suddenly, something engulfed him. With a gasp, he sat up and the blanket slipped backwards, falling off him. Surprised, he gazed up at Donald who was staring down at him, his face blank. "If ye're cold, use the blankets, eejit."

Humour

Donald glared at Arthur. "Ah'm no gonna let ye win, y'know," he said. He patted Nessie's neck and flashed her a smile. Nessie made a content noise.

Arthur put a hand on his hip. "Uni won't fail. He's a lot faster than that beast."

"Don' ye call Nessie tha'! Ye used to ride 'er all the time!"

Smut

Donald moved his hand so it made its way up and under Arthur's shirt. Arthur gasped but stopped struggling, knowing what was about to happen. "Donald…" he breathed, his tone happy. Donald smirked. For all he denied it, Arthur did love his sex.

He moved his hand up and across until his fingers brushed one of Arthur's nipples. Again, Arthur gasped, this time with more pleasure. Donald smiled and kissed at his neck, the only bit of exposed skin with this top. He lightly continued to brush his fingers over the nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand dropped down to Arthur's waistband. He paused before lowering it to touch his crotch through the cloth of his trousers, feeling him beginning to get hard. He started to move his hand around, rubbing against him.

Au/Crossover (Firefly) (Donald as Mal, Arthur as Inara, Francis as a minor character who's rich.)

Arthur stepped forward, moving between Donald and Francis. "I'm sorry, Francis. He is a bit… excitable. Now, I think we were finalising our deal?"

"Ah, oui," said Francis with a glare in Donald's direction and a nod. "Per'aps we should talk elsewhere, non?" He offered his arm and Arthur took it delicately. He shot a look at Donald who glared back.

"Bastard!" Donald snapped in the Frenchman's direction, annoyed more than he should be. He should really be over Arthur by now… *

[*In Firefly, I think that Mal and Inara had had a relationship which fell apart and now Inara works as a hostess (kind of) and Mal's the captain of the ship she lives on… So…]

(AU where magic is commonplace yet the ones normally with magic are without and considered strange or something like that – it's not that great of an AU)

"What would you like me to cook for dinner?" Arthur asked the assembled guests. Donald's head jerked up, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Ye're no cookin' are ye?! Let… Let Alfred magic us a pizza or somethin'!"

"No, I can't let our guests provide for us. We can cook just as well without magic," said Arthur, dismissively.

Kinky

"Ah, it's so hot!" exclaimed Arthur for the hundredth time. He and Donald were lying in Arthur's back garden. Donald didn't like it so much – the smell of roses was rather overpowering and usually made his head feel fuzzy. Both of them were in swimming trunks, despite not actually doing any swimming – Donald had a St. Andrew's cross on his while Arthur's had a St. George's cross and a Union Jack, one on each side.

"Just eat yer ice cream and stop whingin'," growled Donald, shielding his eyes from the glare of the unnatural sun, his head feeling a lot stranger than normal. He glanced at Arthur as the Englishman licked at his rapidly melting ice cream. It was running down over his hand and, as he took a lick, a little trickled down. Suddenly, Donald found himself kneeling beside Arthur's deckchair, holding his wrist. Before Arthur could say anything, Donald licked up the mess on his hand. Looking up at the other, Donald noticed his blush and grinned, still feeling a little woozy. He leaned up and licked the dribble from the other's chin to the corner of his mouth.

Fetish

Arthur glared at him, blushing. "Why the hell do I have to wear this?!" He tugged at the kilt, feeling uncomfortable. What was worse was that he had been told to leave his underwear off or face the consequences – he had reluctantly followed the orders.

"C'mere," said Donald, pulling him down onto the bed beside him. "Ye'll see soon, son," he said. Arthur frowned at him. His eyes soon widened, though, when he felt a stray hand making its way up his inner thigh. He gasped and tried to pull away. Donald just grinned and held on.

Hurt/Comfort 

Gunshots and yells could be heard from outside the medical tent. Arthur stared unseeing at the ceiling, if one could call it that. His arm had been stabbed with a bayonet. The blood had seeped out, darkening his red uniform. No-one was coming to help him – no-one would really care. It didn't matter if he was injured: he would heal soon enough.

"What're ye doin'?!" snapped Donald, his face coming into view. Arthur's eyes focussed on him and he saw the anger there. He didn't understand nor care, looking away. Suddenly, the front of his coat was grabbed and he was pulled up, shaken by the taller man. "Why the hell're ye lyin' aroun' here? Pull yersel' together! Get _up_!"

First Love

Donald peered around the tree. If it was one of those people who wanted to claim him as their own, he'd definitely give them hell. He was surprised, however, to see a small boy, his blonde hair inexpertly hidden with a black hood. His head was down and he seemed to be trying to get somewhere quickly. Suddenly, though, his foot caught on a rock and he went flying. He landed with a grunt and stayed still for a little while. He slowly sat back up and, after glancing around to make sure no-one was near, he hugged his knees and began to quietly sob.

Donald's heart went out to him. Glancing round, he darted out from his hiding place. "Hey," he said. The startled boy looked up, and hastily wiped at his tears. Donald ignored this and, instead, lifted him into his arms. Again, he ignored the boy's protests and kicks, carrying him out of the clearing and into the thicket, pausing only to cover his tracks.

Fantasy 

Arthur and Donald looked at each other. "Well…" said Arthur, looking down at the small, blonde boy. "We're your… guides, I suppose…" The little boy tilted his head slightly, raising a thick eyebrow. "By that, I mean that we will tell you whether your decisions are right or wrong and encourage you to do the right thing… Ah, and… I suppose we need to teach you how to use your magic…"

"Och, what're ye talkin' about?" said Donald with a grin. "Ah'm gonna encourage him to hae fun and no be as stuffy." He gave Arthur a wink as the blonde man glared at him.

Horror

Donald gasped as something sliced into his leg. He pulled it away, shooting his rifle wildly. The bullet smashed through the creature's skull and the thing collapsed. But another one was close behind.

"Donald!" exclaimed Arthur, hesitating, staring at horror as he fought them.

"Arthur! Run!" shouted Donald, blocking the zombie's way into the house. "Get outta here!" He pushed the female zombie away before bringing the rifle up and expertly shooting her in the head. Her skull collapsed and she fell backwards and into the path of the others.

Adventure

Arthur looked at the map, annoyed at the bad luck he and his men had had so far. As such, he was now alone on the island. His men had abandoned him, opting to stay on the ship and divvy up the treasure they had already found. He glanced up to check where he was and found a grinning red-head.

"You!" Arthur snapped, irritated to find that Donald had arrived. "How did _you_ get here?"

"Made a copy o' the map, di'n't I?" he replied with a chuckle. He shook a piece of paper at him. "An' what are ye doing, leavin' yer First Mate behind?"

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Donald glared at Arthur who also glared at him for a moment more before turning and going to the kitchen. Donald rolled his eyes. All he wanted was some whisky and a few biscuits – nothing more, really. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal to the Englishman…

"What is it exactly you would like to eat?" asked Arthur, appearing suddenly and breaking Donald out of his reverie. He had slung a pink apron around his neck and was carrying a bottle of Scotch whisky and a glass. He set them carefully down on the coffee table and began to fumble with the apron, trying to tie it on.

Donald stared. Why was he starting to feel rather strange? And why on Earth did Arthur look so damned feminine in that apron? He tried to answer but his voice gave out. He cleared his throat and said, "Just biscuits or somethin'." Arthur nodded and, as he left, Donald crossed his legs carefully…

Future 

Arthur stood in the doorway, not looking at Donald, obstructing his way. The red-head studied him. The Englishman seemed to be holding back several emotions. He would probably cry either way. "Well?" he said, his tone a little snappy. "What have you decided?"

Donald held back a sigh. He really didn't want to tell him. Not at the door at least.

"Can Ah come in?" Arthur shook his head. "Ye really wanna know here?" Arthur nodded, glancing at the Scot. Finally, he sighed. "Ah'm sorry, son. Ah'm goin' ta leave ye…"

Suspense

Donald grinned and gripped the knife: time to kill the son of a bitch who had killed his brother. He walked across the room to where the man was slumped. He was dressed all in black and wearing a balaclava. He looked ridiculous in Donald's opinion. He gripped the front of his sweater and pulled him up so that he dangled.

"Why'd ye kill 'im?! Why'd ye kill ma brother, ye bastard?!" Then he tucked the knife into his belt and reached out to pull up the balaclava.

"Wait, Don-!" exclaimed the man, cutting himself off, reaching up to hold the Scot's hand at bay. Donald hesitated. It reminded him of Arthur calling him 'Don-Don' when he was a bairn. His eyes widened slightly. Could it be? Was it possible?

Death

"I thought you had quit?" said a voice. Donald turned around and spotted Arthur a few steps behind him. Flying Mint Bunny was on his shoulder. The Englishman nodded towards the cigarette in his fingers. Donald just shrugged. "What are you doing here? The government is deciding your fate right now. You should be there."

"Ah already know their decision. Independence di'n't really work fer me…" The red-head turned back to the waters and, finally, the thing he had been waiting for happened. The water seemed to erupt as a large green head emerged from the loch. "Nessie…" he breathed with a smile, reaching out to pat her head. There was a brief moment of silence before Donald spoke again. "Arthur… Ah want ye t'take care o' Nessie for me, okay?" He turned to Arthur and his eyes seemed to be vacant, as if he wasn't there. As if he had already gone…


	11. BelaRus (Belarus and Russia)

_**This took me a while to finish, sorry. I got distracted with new and shiny things. :3**_

* * *

Pairing: BelaRus

Angst

Natalya found her brother once again. She was quiet this time, having decided she would at least get close to him before saying anything. However, when she found him, she froze in the doorway. He was huddled in the corner, hugging his knees staring at a painting of sunflowers. He barely moved and was smiling slightly. The smile he used when he was upset.

Silently, she moved forwards and knelt beside him. He heard her as her dress rustled and looked up. An alarmed crossed his face but, without saying anything, Natalya hugged him. Ivan hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

Fluff

Natalya stared at the camera. "What are you doing?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Ah! Eh… Well…" said Tori, putting his hand behind his head and laughing. "It is Mister Ivan's birthday tomorrow. I-I was going to help you w-with your present. Y-You said y-you wanted to give him something special. And, I just thought, well, you're really pretty, so a picture would be good? Ahaha!"

Natalya stared blankly and then said, "Fine. Is it ready?" When Toris nodded and pressed the button, she smiled. If it was for her big brother, she would smile and make sure he got the perfect present.

Humour

Ivan looked around the door. No-one seemed to be there. He sighed with relief and ducked back in to put on his coat. As soon as it was buttoned up to the top, he smoothed it down and opened the door properly.

"Vialiki brat!" exclaimed Natalya, smiling slightly as she stood on the doorstep, her hands clasped. Ivan's eyes widened. How had she done that? He stood frozen for a moment before trying to close the door. "Vialiki brat!" said Natalya as she stopped the door, her voice lowered in pitch.

Smut

Ivan gasped as Natalya's hand found his vital regions. "Stop!" he said, hurriedly, breathlessly. Natalya didn't seem to listen as her fingers roamed the area. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Ivan's cheek. The slight blush that had been there instantly spread as he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. "Na-Natalya…" he whispered. The Belarusian smiled slightly.

Then she gripped his arousal and there was a gasp from Ivan. His hips bucked a little and his eyes closed. The pleasure of being touched like this after so long was clear. "Natalya…" he breathed; the way he said it made the woman's heart beat faster and her breath catch a little.

Au/Crossover (Alice in Wonderland) 

Natalya looked at the young girl. At least, she presumed the person was a girl because they were wearing a blue dress with a little white apron. "So you have come to play croquet, dy?" she said, her blank expression not changing. _Where on Earth has Ivan got to now? _she thought, not interested in the answer.

"Etto… Hai," said the girl. "Are you the Queen of Hearts?"

"Niama," said Natalya. "I am the King of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts is not here yet. Perhaps I should go look for him."

"Ah, eh, Your Majesty!" exclaimed the Knave as she turned back to the castle. "The-The Queen said he would be out in just a minute. He-He wants you to wait here, gerai?"

(Vampire Hunters)

Ivan looked at the vampire and grinned. "Privet, Arthur. How are you?" The vampire responded with a guttural growl. He seemed to be annoyed by the interruption to his meal; the young man with the blonde hair and cowlick was limp in Arthur's arms. Yet he was still conscious.

"Ar… thur…" he managed. Apparently, the vampire had attacked someone close to him. He must have been trying to stop his urges – and had failed. The vampire growled again and straightened up, dropping the man. He seemed intent on attacking Ivan.

"Not so fast, adzin," said the voice of Natalya from behind Arthur. The vampire jerked and yowled in pain. Natalya seemed to have stabbed him with one of her knives. The knives were special and would kill any normal vampire easily. Natalya watched him blankly, waiting for him to turn to dust. Instead, a pale hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Sorry. Those don't work on me," said Arthur as his fangs retracted. He seemed to be regaining control of himself. Ivan, however, just smiled at him. He wasn't about to leave the vampire to kill the young man. Or others for that matter…

Kinky

Ivan gave Natalya a worried look. "Can you get me out of d'ese ropes?" he asked, as nicely as he could. He wriggled on the seat. With anyone else, he would just break out of them and be on his way. But it was his sister – he didn't want to upset her. Even if she _was_ being rather scary today.

"Niama," said Natalya. She reached to part of her skirt and, with a ripping sound, part of it was removed so that her dress now only reached partway down her thighs. She ripped part of the top of her dress off so that her bosom was much more visible. It wasn't as big as Katyusha's, but they were still enough for Ivan to get a little turned on.

Fetish

"Chto eto?" he asked Natalya, frowning at the tickets in his hand. The ticket was for a plane headed to Provence in France. He looked up at her. He knew that there were a lot of sunflowers there but he was wondering why she had bought them if she hated being apart from him. She seemed to sense this as, suddenly, she leaned towards him conspiratorially and whispered the answer.

"I thought d'at our sex would be better if we were in a field of sunflowers." Ivan blushed and his eyes widened. Had she caught him in the painted room?

Hurt/Comfort 

Natalya was defending Ivan to the hilt. In fact, she had been defending him for so long that she had begun to get frustrated with those making fun of him. Having had enough, she drew her knife and attacked one of the bullies. They cried out and fought back and, after exchanging a few blows, one knocked Natalya unconscious as she fell to the ground…

* * *

Natalya woke up in a hospital bed. She could feel the tubes inserted into her arms and something clinging to her head – a bandage most likely, she deduced. She began to sit up but there was a sudden noise and, suddenly, Ivan's worried face was in her view. "Do not sit up," he said, placing a large, gentle hand on her shoulder. She slumped back down, staring at him. He was paying attention to her. She had never thought that would happen in a million years.

First Love

Natalya watched Ivan from afar. To begin with, Ivan was quiet, constantly trying to make friends, always smiling in an effort to make himself seem more approachable. But people were frightened by what they considered was a creepy grin. They would avoid him and make fun of him. One day, he snapped and lashed out. This caused them to avoid him even more.

Whilst Ivan was crying in a remote corner of the playground one day, Natalya spoke to him. "Your smile is nice," was all she said. But it had an effect on Ivan. He glanced up at her with his tear-stained face. For a moment, all he did was stare. Then his face brightened as he smiled gratefully.

Fantasy 

Natalya sat on her throne and brooded. Her mother and father had pushed her around so much that she was used to her blank expression. But, when she had met him, she had smiled in answer to his. Her cheeks had hurt. He had helped her then and now all she could do was think of him. She wondered if she would see him again.

As if in answer, the doors were thrown open and Toris entered, having difficulty dragging the tall man in. Natalya sat up straighter, shocked. Why was he there? Toris was her champion – he had worked hard for it – and wouldn't drag Ivan in to see her unless it was a serious matter.

Horror

Ivan was thrown backwards by the thing and he banged his head off the wall. It was surprisingly strong. He groaned and sat up, searching for his weapon. He soon spotted it – it lay behind the creature, where it had rolled when he dropped it. Scowling, he began to clamber to his feet when he saw movement from the corner of his eye and the creature roared turning in that direction as it bled from its stomach.

Now facing the creature was Natalya. She was glaring up at it, a knife in each hand. She leapt forward as the creature paused to roar in an attempt to scare her. She sliced across its chest, using both knifes. She landed lightly just in front of it and dodged backwards as it wildly swung with its arm. She had barely landed when she had to leap backwards as the creature ignored its wounds and charged.

Adventure

Natalya watched through the scope, waiting for the truck to get into the optimum range. She absolutely must stop them. Just as the truck was nearing the spot she had marked for its destruction, her radio crackled into life.

"_Natalya. Where are you? I-_" Ivan's voice cut off and a static crackled for a moment. He seemed to be in trouble. Natalya hesitated for a moment as the truck entered her range. It would be a matter of seconds before it was out of range and she would fail.

She grabbed the rifle and radio and stood, hurrying back the way she had come – back towards Ivan.

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）

Ivan stared across the table at Natalya. Natalya stared back. The silence seemed to weigh down heavily on their shoulders but neither said anything. Ivan wanted to tell Natalya to go away but knew it would be no use. Natalya, meanwhile, had something else on her mind.

Firstly, she wanted to be able to lean forward and stroke his hair. She wanted to run her foot up and down his leg under the table. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him. She wanted to push him onto the table and-

She frowned. What on Earth had gotten into her? She hoped it wasn't anything to do with the conversation she had overheard – that Frog annoyed her…

Future 

"Marry me, vialiki brat," said Natalya, gazing into Ivan's eyes. He flinched and almost took a step back. However, he forced himself to remain calm. He was too used to running from her after all these years; he would have to stay and answer properly.

"Da, sestra," he replied, managing a smile. Natalya's expression immediately brightened. It was as though the sun had come out on a winter's day and Ivan was pleased. He sighed happily and enveloped her in a hug.

Suspense

With Ivan unconscious, Natalya could do nothing but wait. She was strong, but not strong enough to move him. However, it soon seemed that there would be no choice: she heard a bang of a distant door being thrown open and footsteps coming closer.

Looking round, Natalya spotted a small closet, perhaps used to hang up the office worker's coats. Hurriedly, she stood and, with a grunt, began to drag him hastily to the cupboard. The footsteps stopped outside just as she made it there. She tugged the doors open and began to push and pull him in. The sound of the key in the lock caused her to have a burst of strength and she managed to hoist him into the closet. Clambering on top of him, she swung the doors closed as the handle of the door turned.

Death

Natalya wrapped her arms around Ivan's legs, stopping him from leaving. "Nie! Do not go!" She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She would refuse to let go and he would be safe. He would be alive. But… Someone would still have to go out there.

She jumped to her feet and gave him a push, overbalancing him. As Ivan stumbled, she rushed past him and threw the door open. She was about to pass through the doorway when an arm grabbed her by the waist. "Net," he said as he placed her on the floor within the room. Before she could protest or stand up, he had gone, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

_**Just a note. I wrote the bit about the vampire hunters a while back and I can't figure out what "adzin" means... I'm sure it's Belarussian but Google Translate wasn't cooperating with me to tell me... "Gerai" is Lithuanian for "okay?".  
**_


End file.
